Dark Pursuit
by DJ Dubois
Summary: As their confrontation with Yodoshi approaches, Xena and Sensei try to prepare Ron, Yori, Miranda and Jasmine.  As they do, however, they must help Miranda deal with the past.  xover: Kim Possible and Xenalanguage and some violence advisories
1. Training Lessons

Dark Pursuit (Dubois Chronicles 2.104)

DJ Duncan

August 2007

Notes: The characters from Xena Warrior Princess belong to StudiosUSA and Universal. Smallville belongs to DC and the CW. Kim Possible and her cohorts on her show are owned by Disney. All other characters are mine. Please send comments to .

Prologue [Yamanuchi School, Northern Japan

_Sensei, Master of the Yamanuchi School, writes…._

_While my heart rejoices at the return of _Stoppable San _and _Miri-Chan _from America, I realize that this event marks an inevitability: the final show down with Hansei Arighatto, the mortal host of Lord Yodoshi. As you have read, my friends, the demon nearly killed _Stoppable San _and Kim Possible in their first encounter—a fate thankfully that Yori and _Miri-Chan _saved them from._

_It is a shame that _Dubois-Sama _could not eliminate this dark adversary due to the Fates' requirements. He did, however, buy us time to prepare by wounding Arighatto. Alas, it is for Xena, Jasmine Bey and my three best students to do. Each student has his or her own weapons of choice regained for just this purpose as you shall see shortly._

_First however, we must deal with _Miri-Chan's _darkness and answer the long brewing questions about her past. And so, a story long buried by faerie magic must be revealed to the world once more….._

Chapter 1 [_Dojo—_Yamanuchi School

Xena entered the _dojo _warily. Since Sensei had invited her to use this area, she anticipated a few surprises. As such, her eyes narrowed, darting about the room. Picking up on an almost imperceptible vibration, her right eyebrow arched and a feral smirk spread across her face. She slowly drew her sword and whipped it in front of her in the air, almost daring whoever or whatever was in the room with her to attack.

Nothing moved—not even a breath of air shifted.

"I'm waiting," she announced almost impatiently. Getting no response still, she hefted her chakram and whipped it at the shadows in the far corner.

The weapon caromed and ricocheted off of the walls and ceiling before returning to her hand. As it did so, it had penetrated the shadows.

In response, seven masked ninja sprung from those dark areas and encircled her. While keeping a healthy distance, they encircled her, maintaining first position as they did so. As one, they threw their star blades at her.

Xena jumped up, avoiding most of the flying metal while deflecting other pieces away with her sword. Using the ceiling and walls, she launched herself into the attackers halving their numbers with a kick to one's midsection and a roundhouse kick taking out three more.

The remaining trio reformed their perimeter into a triangular formation. Drawing various weapons, they advanced cautiously.

Almost like a cat waiting for its prey, the Warrior Princess' eyes kept careful watch on them. More importantly, she noted a loose floorboard beneath her left boot. She waited until one of the attackers straddled it before stomping down on it.

The board's other end flew up, hitting the unsuspecting ninja in the groin and letting that one roll about in pain.

She smirked almost taunting the other ninjas while motioning with her non-sword hand. "Who's next?"

Neither ninja took the bait, choosing to circle her and wait for an opening.

She drew a dagger from her boot and held it in her free hand. "Smart guys, huh?" She countered their observation with her own.

And so, for several more minutes, this dance continued….

Finally, one of the two hunters, tiring of the game, rushed her with chobos raised. The figure took several swipes with the weapons, missing the intended target each time.

She yanked one set away with her sword. Then she leapt over the ninja's head and disabled him with a hit from her sword hilt to the back of the head.

The last ninja unfurled a pair of fighting fans and swished them in challenge through the air.

Xena swung her sword in front of her in response.

It was then that the two remaining antagonists engaged each other in a deadly dance of feet and weaponry. To their credit, both anticipated the other moves, canceling out the other's attacks and dodging the weaponry.

The ninja swung her own leg out and knocked Xena off balance.

While a lesser warrior might've been finished, Xena twisted in mid-air, executing a flip and landing on her feet. "Nice!" She sheathed her dagger and threw the chakram again.

The ninja dodged the whirling blade's initial assault before raising the fighting fans to engage Xena in a final charge.

"Dumb," the warrior muttered.

On its return trip back, the chakram shredded both fans in its path before returning to its mistress' hand.

"Oops," the Thracian warrior muttered sarcastically.

Discarding the damaged weapons, the ninja exchanged several more blows with the intended target, resuming the dance once more.

Finally, Xena turned the other's tactic back on the latter, using the kick to put that one on the floor. Pointing her sword at the adversary's throat, she praised, "You fight real well. Nice moves…..Don't move." She used her weapon to strip away the facial coverings to reveal the other's identity. "Yori." She sheathed her blade and pulled the student off of the floor. "Up ya go!"

"How did you know?" Yori asked.

"The fans were the first giveaway. They're hard to use much less master. Besides, I saw you fight those other ninjas back at the manor," Xena recounted.

"You honor me, Xena. I must admit that I've studied your tactics and fighting style during my time here. I hope I will carry my weight when we face Yodoshi."

Xena nodded, looking the younger woman over. "Keep working on the kick stuff. You overcommitted on that last move. That's what I used against you. Do that against Yodoshi and it'll cost ya big time. You might also want to show your friend some of those moves too. He could use a few."

"Friend? Ah! You mean _Stoppable San! _He is too used to being in Kim Possible's shadow. He possesses the tai-sheng-pek-kwar. Besides, I have seen what he can do in battle. We will work on bringing those skills to the fore," Yori affirmed confident in her friend's abilities.

"You'd better hope so. Lotus Blade or not, a weapon's only as good as its holder. Come on; let's see how Miranda is treating him," Xena countered.

"_Hai. Domo,_" Yori concurred as they headed for the courtyard.

[Courtyard

Ron swung his staff around in his hands trying to judge its dexterity. In the past few days since his return to the school, he'd experimented with the Lotus Blade and felt okay with that. However, he could not feel his monkey powers even after trying to focus on them. He sighed and looked at Miranda who had her own staff and stared at him expectantly. "And why are we doing this again?"

Rufus sat on a stump and shook his head.

She shrugged. "Sensei wants you to fight and…." She shot him a playful smirk. "…not lose your pants in the process. Besides I did promise you some pointers." She tapped his staff with hers. "Lesson 1, _act _don't _react_."

"Huh?" he wondered before her staff caught him across the back of the hands, knocking the staff out of them. "OW!"

"Pay attention!" she urged. "Let's try again." When he had, she rushed him again, feinting with the weapon in her hands before striking from another direction.

This time, he managed to parry the stroke however; its force bowled him flat on his ass in the process. "Aw man!" He slapped the ground in frustration.

"Come on! Up you go!" she instructed. "Look, don't knock it. That parry was pretty good for a first try. At least you held onto it." She looked at him pointedly. "Yori mentioned you had tai-sheng-pek-kwar. You should be able to spar better than this."

"I guess you snooze, you loose. Kim was scared of it so…."

"So you let it go. Well, it's still in you according to the legends. You need to work on bringing it out however," she indicated while shaking her head. _What is the deal with Kim anyway? Could she do any more damage where he's concerned? Hopefully we can work on his confidence. _"Let's keep this basic. Did you do any acrobatics while you were the big dog or whatever that was?"

He stared at her in surprise.

She rolled her eyes. "Uncle Dave let me see your file. The foam was…a…"

He grinned, bragging, "Oh yeah! That was the special Ron touch! Hey, it made the Mad Dog the howl of the mascot world! BOO YEAH!"

"Actually, I…was going to say….a _little much_ not to mention _gross_. Sorry, Ron, but well…." She shuddered. "Yuck."

"Hey!" Rufus protested.

Having adjusted to having regular conversations with both the mole rat and his human friend, Miri added, "Look, Ron. I realize we all need to be individuals. That's your thing, fine. But you can fit in doing other things too. So did you do any acrobatics?"

"Yeah," he replied before running in a couple of circle to get some speed up. Then he executed a near perfect cartwheel and a back flip in the air. However, as he went to land, his right foot came down first and found a slick spot on the stones. He slipped and fell on his ass again.

"That was _amazing_!" she praised. "The ending stunk but we can work on that!" She pulled him back to his feet. "You relaxed just now, putting on the dog role again. More basics." She tapped his left and right legs. "Keep your legs spaced out for balance. Also, I pushed you back before because you lean back on your heels. Get on the balls of your feet. Move your feet with each step. When you land, land with both feet and bend your knees to help absorb the shock."

"Oh…kay," he replied hesitantly, trying to take in everything she was saying. "Wish I could take notes."

"You already know more than you know, trust me." She sighed, recalling their earlier encounter with his alter ego, Zorpox. _If we can get Ron to fight like his creepy other half, we'd have a much better chance against Yodoshi. _ "Let's see you try those things. Legs spread and bent. Stand on the balls of the feet."

He did so, spreading the legs out too much and falling again.

"Ugh!" She slapped her hand over her face, trying not to blow her cool. 'We really need to work on this stuff, Ron." Seeing Xena and Yori watching them, she smiled. "Watch, we're about to give you a demo." She whistled shrilly. "Flip over here! He needs more examples!"

The two observers launched themselves from the central building's top step into the air, executing a double flip before landing perfectly spaced in between the tutor and student.

"See how they did it? Ron, you're not that far off. You just need spacing," Miranda coached some more before taking her staff again and flipping the other to Xena. "Let's show him some more stuff. Watch, Ron. Stay balanced and move your feet with each move. Step, strike, step, strike."

"Don't overcommit," Xena added. "Watch your opponent's eyes."

He nodded, feeling a little overwhelmed by all of the tips. "Don't overcommit. Watch the eyes. Yeah." He bowed his head.

Yori rubbed his shoulder reassuringly. "You have done all of that beforeYou are too tense."

"I hope so. I may have to stay behind if I can't hold up my own weight," he lamented.

She picked his chin up and locked eyes with him. "You have _never _disappointed me, _Ron San. _I have faith in you." She kissed him for emphasis.

Miranda motioned toward her long time friend and sparring partner. "Yori doesn't give out compliments like that too often, Chief. Listen to her. Meantime, we'll keep practicing with you. Come on; dinner will be ready soon." She took two steps while rubbing her forehead to deal with the numbness again. "Whoa!"

"Hey, are you okay?" he queried.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks, Ron, for noticing," she assured him. "I just need something to eat."

As she walked into the main building, the other three (and Rufus) were left wondering what was going on with Miranda now.


	2. Yodoshi's Bane

Chapter 2 [Mount Takaushama—70 Miles Away

Even as the students headed for a well deserved meal, other activity unfolded to their west. Within the same mountain range, a hideaway lay carved into a craggy peak. On par with the New Sanctuary for its amenities, the facility offered both Arighatto and the Black Hand a suitable base of operations.

From its central security chamber, for example, the organization kept surveillance on worldwide affairs in various locales. The ninja operatives scouring the screens for any details of importance.

With them, Conchita Guisanto observed both her operatives and the screens with them. Since the debacle at the manor, she had tightened the surveillance of Tucson, Smallville and London, wanting to find an opportunity to strike against their enemies in retaliation for that earlier failure. _How could we have missed the talisman? _She hissed, recalling how Isobel had popped in during the fighting and taken it right from under their noses. _Damn her! _Feeling satisfied for the moment with how things were going, she tapped one subordinate on the shoulder. "I'm going to check on our ally. Buzz me if something happens." 

"_Si, Señorita Guisanto."_

She nodded curtly before leaving the area and heading down the stairs. She passed by the praxium where her ninjas constantly strove to perfect their technique. Without much of a glance, she pressed on, reaching a door at the end of the passage behind which she knew her partner lay recovering.

"_Idiota!" _She recalled how Arighatto had appeared in a broken heap from his last excursion. She tried to discourage him from that but he would not listen. Only due to his supernatural ties did he keep his left arm following his encounter in Center Cemetery.

Worse still though, the samurai had gone into convulsions soon after.

The doctors could not identify the herbal poison in his blood stream or how to counteract it.

She pursed her lips. As much as she hated Dave, she had to concede that she admired his tactics. While she knew full well from both her father's file on the professor as well as her own defeats at his hands, she knew better than to casually waltz into his presence and expect not to receive some form of retribution in the process. _ It's not killing him but it's keeping him bedridden. _She knocked on the door and waited.

"_Hai?" _the patient retorted sharply.

"Arighatto, it's Guisanto," she informed him while switching to English for this dialogue. She entered the room to find him lying in the midst of several machines. In particular, the blood cleaning machine sat to his left which doctors used twice a day.

"Enjoying yourself?" he scowled.

"You brought this on yourself!" she reminded him tersely. "Next time, do not tempt fate so grossly. As it is, you'll need to be there at least four more days."

He shook with rage. "If that bitch doesn't kill him, I WILL!"

"If you can find him, he's disappeared," she reported. "There's been no sign of him."

He snickered. "The fool has led several of his allies back in time to deal with the witch. That is from what he told the stones at the cemetery."

"Told the…what?"

He glared at her impatiently. "Dubois' curse! The _gaijin's_ sensitivity allows him to see and talk to ghosts. One day, I will send him to meet them in person!"

"Not for the next four days at least. He saw to that," she reiterated.

"When I get out of this bed, I'll deal with my traitorous daughter and her friends first," he disagreed before coughing. "That will be my payback. Let Dubois find out the hard way what it means to cross me."

"You'd bring down the demon's wrath. Next time, it will kill you," she chided.

"Perhaps. Perhaps not," he countered.

"Lie there and reconsider your foolishness," she retorted before leaving the area, slamming the door shut behind herself.

He frowned while spitting blood into a cup. _ One day, Demon, I will kill you! Count on that! _

At that point, the room's lights and the monitors went dark. Alarms sounded throughout the complex.

And a deep sarcastic laugh filled the area.

The Child's Image floated forth from the shadows of the patient's room. "Stoopid shit! Big Bro was nice! AIN'T DOIN SHIT NO MORE!"

"If I had my former power, I'd devour you right now!" the samurai spat while pulling himself from the bed with great effort and pulling his kitana from where he'd concealed it under his pillows.

Before he could do anything, the Image's eyes glowed.

The patient found himself telekinetically pinned to the wall.

"YER NOTHIN, ASSWIPE!" the Image pronounced before flinging him back into the bed. "GIT THIS! AH CAN GIT YA WHEN AH WANNA! TOUCH 'EM AN' AH'LL WHUP YA GOOD! YER LUCKY, DIPSHIT!" With that, it disappeared back into the darkness.

Guisanto and two of her ninjas barged into the room. Beholding the scattered debris and seeing him as he was, she asked in disbelief. "What?"

"The damn demon! IT WAS HERE!" the patient spat while getting up from the bed to retrieve his kitana before returning to that point. "It struck here to prove a point. NOBODY MAKES A FOOL OUT OF ME! NO ONE!"

She motioned to her companions to start a thorough sweep of the facility even though she knew they'd find no trace of the intruder.

Even for hardened mercenaries and trained ninja, it chilled their blood to know that their defenses were so easily flaunted by a _jinn _such as that.

And so the pot was stirred just a bit more……

Chapter 3 [Yamanuchi School

Even as the Image its 'message', Jasmine, Miranda, Yori, Ron and Rufus sat around (or, in the latter's case, on) the table eating a combination of fish and rice or cheese depending upon the personal preferences.

"Sorry I'm not feeling better," Miranda apologized while rubbing his forehead.

"What's wrong?" Jasmine queried, overly concerned for her companion.

Yori eyed her old friend carefully, recalling other such spells from previous visits. "Arighatto's proximity and the pain from her previous trips here have always been hard for her to bear."

"Those exercises will leave _anyone _bushed," Ron presumed.

Rufus shook his head, knowing full well that's not Yori meant.

"Easy for you to say, Buddy," his human countered.

"It isn't the exercises! OKAY?" Miranda snapped tersely; her eyes narrowing at him as she said the words.

"He didn't mean that," Yori quickly interceded.

"The darkness….I…ARGH!" Miranda spasmed, clutching her middle. "The Child…close."

"But he and the others aren't here," Jasmine pointed out.

At that moment, the Ronnunicator went off.

"Wade, we have a majorly bad fit going on here," Ron informed the genius.

"As bad as the dark energy signature about seventy miles away from you?" Wade supposed. "Bad fit? Who?"

"Miranda, why? We can't figure…."

"She's really sensitive to her uncle, right?" Wade asked.

"Y…yes," Miri answered.

"I thought so. Energy signature matches the one I told you and Kim about before, Ron. It was his alter ego somehow."

Yori leaned over her friend's shoulder. "Excuse me, _Load San, _can you pinpoint the location? It might tell us where Yodoshi is."

"With one hand tied behind my back," the genius bragged before actually doing it and pecking out a series of commands with his other hand. "Looks like Mount Takaushama. Umm, Ron, can you all go to your sensei's chamber? He's asked that I show you something and I think it's better done in private."

"Thanks, Wade," Miranda agreed while slowly getting up and laboring toward the door.

"Hold up there," Jasmine argued, hustling after her.

"Meantime, it will be our honor to deal with these dishes, _Ron San_," Yori noted, dropping a not so subtle hint to him.

"Right," he concurred although he wished they could've finished dinner first.

Rufus, as always, made sure he was safely in Ron's pocket before the latter took off.

Suddenly the exercises didn't look so bad after all.

[Sensei's Office

After everything had been done, the teenaged quartet met in Sensei's quarters. There, they found him speaking with Xena when they came in.

"Enter please," he bade them. "_Stoppable San, _please get the door."

The younger man complied silently.

When everyone was settled, Sensei turned on the computer's monitor, letting Wade back in on the proceedings. "_Domo, Load San, _for keeping us informed."

"You're welcome, sir," the genius expressed. "Guys, get a load of this security footage."

The others in the room saw the Image's attack on Arighatto and the base in stunned amazement.

"I do not understand! He is 800 years in the past! How can he be there and here?" Yori wondered aloud.

"The Child can do that easy," Xena informed them all.

"But it wasn't him. It was pure energy only," Wade informed him. "That is if my readouts are correct."

"The Image is a psychic projection with all of his powers," Miranda revealed. "He won't hurt us though."

"Could've fooled me," Ron disagreed while glancing uneasily at her.

"The only person attacked was Arighatto and that was after he threatened Miranda," Wade continued.

"Arighatto picked that fight with his big mouth," Miranda groused while rubbing her forehead.

"Provoked? Uh, the guy's in a hospital bed," Ron argued.

"Even after a rival lion's been defeated, it will retreat, lick its wounds and prepare to strike anew, _Stoppable San_. Arighattoswore to do harm to her. As such, this 'Image' retaliated and once more, bought us time and a location," Sensei disagreed. "However, there is no honor in striking now. You all need time to train and deal with this information."

"We should have Mount Fuji watched. He'll try to heal himself with the waters from the sacred Fountain of Strength there," Xena declared while considering the map on his desk and pointing to a spot. "It was about there."

"_Hai." _Sensei considered the group surrounding himself. "A wise observation, Xena. Already our ninja students search the mountain for it. Your information will allow us to prepare for the Black Hand's forces."

"It had better," Miranda growled. "The rest of you can deal with them. I want him for myself."

Seeing the emotions frothing in her eyes, the others save for Xena and Sensei recoiled.

"Miri, calm down," Jasmine advised.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? Jas, you should know better than anyone! So should Yori!" Miranda snapped angrily. "That bastard stole my childhood! HE HAD MY MOTHER KILLED!" She slumped back into her chair and started sobbing.

"I didn't mean to make light of your situation. You've…never told us what happened even when we asked," her partner apologized.

"It's some story all right," Xena noted, knowing the events from Angie's point of view.

"Indeed. _Load San, _can you excuse us? This story is not something I wish to get out. It involves a secret I swore to keep," Sensei requested.

"Of course. Ron, take care. Beep me if you need any help," Wade concurred before signing off.

"My apologies, _Stoppable San, _for secluding your friend. However, this matter must not leave this room," the teacher clarified.

"I'm sure you have your reasons," Ron relented anxiously while rubbing the back of his neck.

"I do indeed." The elder man kneeled in front of his crying student. "_Miri Chan, _calm yourself. I need you to provide a mental link to those events for the rest of us."

"Sensei, I…." she whispered, bowing her head.

"I understand your pain. But we need to see if we are to understand and stand beside you," he soothed.

"We are here beside you," Yori emphasized.

"Jas, can you?" Miranda held her hand out.

"Move over," the Amazon directed while sitting down next to her and offering a supportive shoulder.

"Thanks, everyone. Join hands." Miranda took several calming breaths and remembered what she'd learned during those Saturday morning sessions.

"What's she going to do?" Ron asked.

"We're going to see her memories," Xena noted as Miranda linked their minds and the scene shifted backward in time……


	3. Ties to the Past

Chapter 4

[Towns End Mall—Middlesex, MA—August 10, 1995

The Dubois family had spent a very happy day together between the park, zoo and dinner. For the most part, they enjoyed the grilling, games at the park, Miranda's ooing at the elephants and the Italian food (although everyone agreed that their grandmother's cooking was better).

Having completed the gauntlet of sorts, the group decided to end the day at the mall. In addition to the errands they all had to run, everyone wanted to see the new dress Terri and Miranda would pick out for school.

Terri Dubois ran a slender hand through her blonde hair and smiled at her daughter. "Ready to get your new blouse and skirt, Miri?"

"Yeah! Comin', Unca?" the squirt asked Dave.

The librarian leaned over while grinning at his niece. "I'm right here, Short Stuff." Between the girl in front of him and the one who's hand he was holding at the moment, he felt great for a change.

"She is just so full of energy," Angie admired.

"That's our Miri-Ma," he cracked beaming with pride.

"It's so nice to see you like this, Dave," Angie complimented while kissing him on the cheek.

"Why shouldn't I be?" he asked almost prophetically. For as soon as he posed the question, he felt the first waves of icy chills coming from nearby. He recalled the time back in Amherst when Lousain had stalked him and his friends before the junior prom at APRHS. _Now what?_

"Dave?" she asked, feeling the hairs rising on the back of her neck.

"Yeah?"

"You've got _that look_," she told him.

"What look?"

She scrunched her brow at him. "The look that screams—'we're about to get our tails smashed in by Heaven knows what.' Dave, this is a public mall. Nobody's going to be wanting a fight here. There's security too. We survived Lousain's pit. We'll get the clothes for Miri and then she can play with the twins tomorrow. Okay?"

He nodded but the nagging feeling didn't escape him. Still he forced a mask of calm on his face for the others' sake. He stooped down to Miranda. "Ready to go shopping?"

"Comin'?" the little girl supposed expectantly.

"Tell you what. Auntie and I are going to get you a surprise then we'll be right back to the store to see you. Okay?" Dave promised.

"Su'prise?"

"You bet." He kissed the little girl's forehead. "Be a good girl for Mama, okay?" He watched as Terri, Randy and Miranda disappeared down the central concourse heading for the Dockwards' Boutique."

"Surprise?" Angie laughed.

"Yeah. A great big teddy bear. I had it put on reserve last week. Follow me," Dave informed her.

The oncologist shook her head. "You spoil her."

"So sue me. Miri's a good girl," he countered as they headed in the opposite direction from the others. At the passageway's end, the Teddy Express loomed waiting. "Follow me." They entered the store whose shelves were lined with all shapes, forms and sizes of stuffed bears. Seeing a clerk there, he requested, "Hi. Can I pick up a special order here?"

The young lady with red hair nodded. "Certainly, sir. What is the name?"

"David Dubois. I have a very important young lady who's waiting for her surprise," he announced.

"I'm sure she is," the clerk chuckled while hefting a four foot brown stuffed bear with a ribbon around its throat in front of the counter. "That's it? Right?"

"Right," he agreed.

"Sure it's big enough, Dave?" his wife sassed.

"Come to think of it…." He rubbed his chin to tease her back before giving the clerk the receipt. "They told me back in Tucson to give that to you."

"I just need to mark it." She circled the price and initialed it. "There you go. You might want to grab a baby stroller for your new friend there. There are some right out in front of the store."

"Thanks," he expressed while hefting their companion out of the store and renting a cart. "Help me get Big Boy here into the cart please."

"Sure," she agreed while easing the purchase into its transportation. "I wish I had a camera. Momma and Daddy would get a kick out of this."

"I'm sure," he sighed as they pushed the cart back down the main concourse heading for their rendezvous with the others. As they headed past a US Government Information booth, they heard a whistle getting their attention. They turned to find Steve Petersen hustling toward them.

"Hi, guys!" Steve greeted. "New addition to the family?"

"Cute, Petersen," Dave retorted sarcastically. "It's a surprise for Miri."

"And you don't mind, Angie?" the agent wondered.

"What? Our overly anal librarian spoiling our kids and the niece? Steve, I think this is going to be great for a change," she presumed.

Even as he was glad, Steve also noted his friend's posture and nerves. While not wanting to alert Angie, he knew that Dave's instincts usually hit the mark. _I'll tell the others to keep an eye out. _"Well, you don't want to keep your girl waiting. You'll all be at the Alvarezes tomorrow, right?"

"You'll be there too, Steve. No buts this time. Dr. Alvarez is insisting," Dave indicated pointedly.

"Heaven forbid I miss his ribs! That is if there are any left by the time you two are finished," Steve cracked.

"Yok it up, Steve. We'll see you tomorrow," Dave concluded with a bit of mirth as he and his wife took off again.

_What the Hell is going on now? _Again, he felt the sense of unease. He grabbed his walkie talkie. "Base, this is Eagle 3; tell security to do another sweep. I'm going back to the booth. Notify me immediately if anything and I mean _anything _goes south. Copy?"

"Roger that, Eagle 3. Out," a voice complied.

He went back to the booth to do his primary job. Still a little extra surveillance didn't hurt.

[Outside

A dark van and car pulled up beside the mall's entrance. For most of the day, they had observed the family at a distance, trying to remain discreet (and remain beyond Dave's radar). But now, they decided to strike.

In the car, a slender Oriental man frowned heavily; his small dark almond shaped eyes sparking with frustration. "The _Gaijin _sensed me!" While Hansei Arighatto did not wish to try the abduction at this venue, he knew from his other allies' reports that Dubois would insist on safeguards now.

He and his minions would have to strike then and there.

Arighatto turned to a Latino man of about thirty something years of age sitting to his left. "As we discussed, deal with the mother and grab the little girl. Miranda is not to be harmed, understand, Lopez? And you are to do it before the uncle returns."

From his years as a part of Don Guisanto's drug ring, Lopez knew full well the Hell he was potentially bringing down on himself. He'd heard the stories of the Child's "interrogation" of his comrades in Tucson almost ten years earlier. And that was before the recent standoff in Belgrade where Dave and Steve busted most of the remaining cartel. He flexed his hand where a piece of shrapnel still remained from that day. "I know about _el_ _Puerco y su diablo_, Arighatto. Let him show up." He pumped his pistol for emphasis.

Seeing that this man would indeed prove the perfect foil (and ultimately would take himself out of the fray with his attitude), Arighatto nodded. _"Muy bien. Vas ahora."_

Lopez nodded while concealing his gun and getting out of the car. With little effort, he melted into the crowd and entered the mall heading for the Boutique.

Arighatto waited for five minutes before signaling to the van.

From it, twenty ninja emerged; each a virtual killing machine in his or her own right. They entered the facility from various entry points; often picking or disabling locks to do so.

Arighatto grinned, knowing full well he had all of his pieces in place. He patted his samurai blade and waited for the encounter to develop.

Then he'd see how tough the demon really was.

[Inside of Dockwards'

Lopez slipped into the clothing store and spied his quarry and her mother. Spying them in the blouses and seeing a skirt and slacks over the mother's arm, he anticipated that they'd try them on. Accordingly he secreted himself by the dressing room and waited.

"Where's Unca?" Miranda asked impatiently.

"He's getting your surprise, Sweetie," Randy assured her.

"Meantime, let's get your outfits tried on," Terri insisted with a smile on her face.

The little girl nodded and followed her mother toward the dressing room.

"Randy, wait here and keep an eye out for Dave and Angie. Okay?" she requested.

"Sure, Honey," he agreed. For the first time, he felt the same paranoia that his brother had. _Now Dave's getting to you. Come on! _

Then he heard the shots and heard his daughter scream.

As Terri and Miranda approached the dressing room, Lopez stepped into view, blocking the door. "The girl, now!"

"What is this all about? Leave my daughter alone!" Terri retorted sharply while looking around for help.

"Shut up!" he hissed while grabbing the little girl's hand.

"Lemme 'lone!" Miranda protested.

For a full ten seconds, the two adults engaged in a bizarre tug of war over the young girl.

Then he pulled out his pistol. "Die, Bitch!" He shot Terri in the chest, dropping her to the floor.

"Mama!" the little girl screamed at the sight of her mother lying on the ground spasming and the pool of blood forming at the other's side. "UNCA!"

"Shut up!" Lopez growled, knowing this was attracting way too much attention for his liking. As such, he started for the exit.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL?" Randy yelled while charging the other man.

The kidnapper fired off two rounds into Randy's leg, shattering the man's left knee before pulling the girl after him. Another round took out the old security guard.

[Five minutes earlier

Dave and Angie had reached the crossroads where the plaza extended both north-south and east-west. In a few more minutes, they'd be at Dockwards'.

"Sure you don't want a snack for our friend yet?" she teased, noting the string of eating booths to their right and left.

"Yok it up already. I was just thinking of what we're going to get for the twins," he noted before tensing. He felt an emotional jumble rattling his equilibrium. He rocked on his feet, grabbing for the wall. "No!"

"Dave, calm down. What is it?" she demanded.

Then he heard Miranda's voice in his head scream, _UNCA!_

"MIRI!" he screamed. "Angie, get Steve and get to Dockwards'! Now!" Forgetting about the bear, he ran as hard as he could for the store in question.

While she hoped this was a false alarm, she knew his instincts to be better than that. Consequently, she sprinted herself back for the government booth. "STEVE!"

"Angie, what is it?" he wondered before hurrying from the booth.

They both heard the gunshots echo up the atrium.

"Dammit!" Steve growled. "Angie, stay here!" He pulled his gun and walkie talkie. "Base, this is Eagle 3. SEAL OFF THE MALL! REPEAT! SEAL OFF THE MALL! Gunshots fired!"

"No way!" she retorted while rushing after him.

As they got halfway toward Dockwards', they heard the sounds they dreaded.

The sounds of fighting and destruction.

Above it all, the Scream reverberated to their ears.

"Not again!" she winced.

"Tell me about it," Steve growled while doubling his speed and barking into the walkie talkie. "Situation's in Dockward's at the end of the mall! Do not engage situation. Contain it! Repeat, contain but do not engage! I'll deal with it! Notify Farrell I need reinforcements! OUT!"

As they reached Dockwards', the sounds of fighting were close at hand. Ahead of them, they saw the Child dealing with some red faced man in a Japanese suit of armor and getting whipped with fire.

And that was before the ninjas confronted them……

[Seven minutes earlier

Dave rushed through the hurried exodus of customers clamoring to get away from the developing killing scene. "What the Hell?" He cursed himself for leaving the bow and quiver back in the car. "Randy! Terri!"

"Dave, he's got Miri," Randy advised while holding the shot kneecap. "He shot Terri!"

While there was little love lost between the two brothers, the elder wasn't about to let some two bit gunman deal with the latter like that. "Hey!"

"Dubois!" Lopez hissed while squeezing off two shots.

Dave deflected them telepathically. As much as this guy deserved some real punishment, he couldn't let Miri get hurt either. Still, he knew he could keep this guy from escaping.

At that moment though, he felt several other presences behind himself. He moved just in time to avoid the stroke of a dagger aimed at his back. However, several star blades ended up in his left hip, cutting deep to the bone. "DAMMIT!"

"UNCA, HELP ME!" Miri pleaded as Lopez pulled her away.

Dave willed up a psychic blast and fired on the ceiling above the outer doors, bringing down the wall and effectively sealing the western side of the store off from any possibility of escape. "Y…ya ain't going nowhere!"

Another ninja's blade slashed deep into his shoulder blade, tearing muscle and his self control.

The Child seized control. In pain and pissed off, he fired on the ninja with more psychic energy, taking out a third of their numbers. He screamed in rage and agony.

He wheeled around and stomped toward Lopez. "Ah'm gonna whup yer damn ass!"

Miri stared, recalling the events of the previous summer when this entity had saved their lives.

"Not yet, _Gaijin,"_ Arighatto pronounced before stepping into view. "I claim this child."

The Dark One sniggered at this impudent suited foreigner. "GIT THIS!" He threw a blast, knocking the other back into a clothes rack.

"Impressive!" The Japanese man climbed to his feet and drew his sword. As he did, his form shimmered. His short cropped hair grew and wound itself into a ponytail. His suit gave way to first century Japanese samurai armor. His face turned a dark shade of crimson almost akin to the demonic masks of his native country.

Yodoshi grinned wickedly at the demonic entity in front of him. "You'll make an entertaining meal." He opened his mouth.

As he did so, a vortex started pulling everything around the Child toward the other. Before the latter could resist, he was sucked inside of his adversary's maw.

"Unca! NO!" Miri screamed.

"There are none left to keep you from me. I…." Then Yodoshi winced in pain and grabbed his middle. "ARRGH!" Then he exploded into millions of particles.

In a dark flash, the Child reformed himself. "THAT HURT! Stoopid Painty Face!" From the few seconds inside of the evil presence, he'd felt stronger…almost as if he were back in the Lower Valley once more. He tried to channel the dark energies but none came despite the relative proximity of the place.

In turn, the demon samurai reformed and did the same. "No one has…EVER done that to me before!" He formed his right arm into a whip of hellfire. Again and again, he lashed at his adversary, carving gashes in the Child and getting screams from the latter.

Again, the Dark One threw a blast, staggering Yodoshi.

Again, Yodoshi lashed out with the whip, enwrapping his enemy and throwing him through the open doorway into the mall.

"Dave!" Angie screamed.

"Come, Little One," Yodoshi commanded while grabbing Miri's arm. To his ninjas, he added, "Finish them!" Reforming himself into a tornado, he sped away from the scene.

As the ninja advanced on the FBI agent and the doctor, they aimed to follow their master's directive.

However, they quickly found themselves floating in the air, struggling to break whatever grip had them.

The Child staggered forward; the blood dripping from his shoulder and leg not to mention the burns across his body. "Yer gonna hurt, Asswipes!" He grabbed one by the throat and stared the assassin in the eyes. "TALK! WHERE'S MIRI? WHERE'S PAINTY FACE?"

"I'd tell him," Steve affirmed to the ninja grimly while holding a gun under the other man's chin.

"I'm not afraid to die, American pigs!" the ninja spat, breaking his code of silence.

The Child smirked darkly.

Before he could do anything, Angie grabbed his arm. "Don't! Hurting them doesn't do anything to help Steve and the others find Miri! Please." Her eyes watered. "I know you aren't a cold blooded killer. Scary yes but not that."

Feeling confused, he glared at Steve. "Ya better find 'er!"

"You know I will," the agent affirmed. "Don't kill them. You want more trouble for you and Big Brother?"

"An' these wussies'll git off!" the Child countered.

"No, they won't. We can get information from them as they are. Just hold them. I appreciate this," Steve expressed. As his fellow agents rushed into the store with their guns drawn, he motioned for them to lower the weapons. "These ninjas are responsible for everything." He told the Child. "Lower them one by one and we'll make sure they pay."

"Yeah right," the other scoffed but did as his friend asked. When the last one had been carted off, he limped across the room to Randy who cried over his wife's dying and broken body. "Hey!"

"How could you?" his brother demanded. "You started this! Dad was right! You're a damn _freak!"_

"FREAK!" the Child yelled.

"Ran…dy, stop," his wife pleaded weakly. "He…did what he could." She held him closely. "F…find our….baby." She motioned for Steve to come closer. "Sw…swear you'll find her."

"I will," Steve vowed while taking her hand.

Even as the scene took place, the Child glared at the corner, sensing the familiar presence around such scenes. "DAMMIT!"

"Now what?" Steve asked while grabbing his gun again. "Her again?"

In front of the group, Celesta floated into view, holding candle in front of her. "You know my purpose, Steven Petersen, as do you all."

"Everyone, stay back!" Steve commanded, knowing full well what this entity could do.

"Petersen, what?" one of the others demanded.

"She's the angel of death from…." He motioned with his eyes toward the ceiling. "Trust me; I've seen her do this before."

"Thank you," Celesta expressed while kneeling at the couple's side. "Theresa Dubois, it is time."

"It…it hurts," the dying woman moaned.

"I know. This will help," the messenger agreed while touching the other's broken shoulder.

Terri nodded and looked at her husband again. "Randy, it doesn't hurt. I love you." She smiled and closed her eyes for the last time.

"It is done," Celesta noted. "She is on her way to the Other Side." She floated over to the others. "Thank you for not interfering. One day, each of us will meet again in turn."

"STOOPID!" the Child hissed while leaning against a nearby counter. "YA TAKE! TAKE! TAKE! Ah'm gonna git Painty Face!" With that, he tried to storm away but the pain finally proved too much for even him to take. He collapsed into unconsciousness.

Celesta regarded the creature and then Angie. "Work quickly, Angela Dubois, if you are to save him and your husband. I have no desire to collect him today." With that, she disappeared from view.

"Steve, can you help me?" Angie asked desperately.

"I can do that," Steve concurred while getting on his radio. "Base, this is Eagle 3. I need an ambulance for two badly wounded individuals."

She held her husband's unconscious head and cradled his shoulders in her lap. "You're tougher than this, Dave. Come on!" Her eyes watered while hearing the sirens approaching.

Steve looked over his shoulder at the forgotten and blood splattered bear sitting forlorn in the cart. He rolled his eyes. "GET THAT OUT OF HERE!" With that, he stood guard over his two friends.

[Smallville—Talon, two nights later

The old theater sat deserted on this evening as it did most late evenings/early mornings. With only a cursory patrol every night, the town left the place to its own devices after the crowds and the cleaning crew went home for the night.

However, on this night, another show was taking place.

Yodoshi appeared in the midst of the old theater. He could obviously feel the Child's dark energy flowing around the place. He smiled at the irony of his plan while pacing about the old auditorium. He felt several others approaching. "Enter. Time grows short." 

From the western door, Bertrand du Dijon, the former Duke of Burgundy, husband to the Countess Isobel and current vampire Enforcer, stomped in; his sword clanging at his hip.

In the air ten feet away from the samurai, Lousain's ghost materialized.

In a dark flash, the cloaked Mystery Man appeared in his puritan garb along with his daughter (and Dijon's descendant), Anne Lichtenfeld's ghost.

"You all came. _Domo," _Yodoshi expressed while regarding his companions who represented Dave's worst enemies. "I should have killed the demon boy. I will get my revenge this way."

"Count yerself lucky ye didn', Fool!" she hissed at him. "Ah'd teach ye a thing o' two 'specially after wha' my Boy taught ye!"

Yodoshi frowned at the ghost. "I'd devour you if I still could!"

"This'll hurt ye," she disagreed while tossing a blue fire ball in her hand.

"I agree," Dijon glared at the samurai before continuing in French. "I know you, Yodoshi. We are kindred spirits. However, be thankful you did not kill the demon or Dubois." 

"We're waiting, Demon," Lousain growled impatiently while speaking for himself and his brother.

"I have the little girl but the demon will find her unless we act. Using our combined energies as well as his own against him, we can keep her secreted from him and the others!" Yodoshi glowered. "You all have more reason to hate him than any."

"BAH! I have no time for such games! Use the brat to bring Dubois here to us!" Dijon insisted.

The Rider shook its shadowed head. "Nay! The pixies've made sure he canna come here. Such a gambit will play to my advantage." It held its gloved hand out.

"Don' hurt the little missy!" Lichtenfeld admonished while laying her hand on top of her father's.

Slowly the others did the same. Then the three sorcerers cast their dark spell binding Miranda to Smallville and keeping the searchers at bay.

And so it went…..

Chapter 5

[Yamanuchi—modern day

Miranda allowed the telepathic contact to stop and let her friends open their eyes. "That's how it started." She hugged Jasmine tightly while her anger burned deeply through her soul.

"Wow!" Rufus stammered before hiding in Ron's pants pocket.

"Those guys with Yodoshi. You mean Mr. Creepy knows them?" Ron gasped.

Xena arched her brow at him. "Like the back of his hand. Dijon was Isobel's husband. As for the rest of them, you might say they never gave him a moment of peace."

Ron gulped, feeling his companion's fear now as well. "He…deals with those guys?"

"A river, no matter how much it cleanses itself on its journey downstream, still attracts the same elements. Those figures represent those who would engage both man and demon for their own purposes." He paced about the room, letting _that _thought soak in before continuing. "To help stabilize things, we kept Miranda safe during her visits here," Sensei noted.

"Clark and Lana did…the same in Smallville," Miranda concurred. "They were the best friends anyone could want." She glanced over at Yori apologetically. "Sorry, Yori, so were you. Your letters were great when I wasn't here."

"You saved me too, _Miri-Chan. _We were both recently orphaned," her Japanese counterpart reminded her. "It was my honor to stand beside you."

"So what's the sitch with the Candle Lady?" Ron asked again.

Sensei regarded them all grimly. "Celesta is the one you westerners style 'the angel of death', _Stoppable San. _She and Dubois have met on many occasions. Each of the figures you saw in the theater has claimed at least one family member or friend from him."

"And in response, the Child has asserted his vengeance," Miranda asserted tersely.

"Vengeance?" Ron asked.

Xena nodded. "We dealt with those creeps one by one." She looked firmly at him. "Eve took out Lousain once and for all. Lichtenfeld was executed after she reincarnated as Alti. The Rider and Dijon bit it big time."

"You can say that again," Jasmine rubbed her forehead, remembering the demon wizard's screams from the Vendee nearly two years earlier.

Yori cleared her throat. "_Miri-Chan, _when we were in the Talon, you mentioned an American-style standoff between Yodoshi and _Dubois-Sama's _demon."

"_Hai." _Miranda sighed. "But I only remember bits and pieces of it. Xena?"

"Ooh yeah. I remember it all right," the warrior concurred before her memories flashed back to that night almost five years earlier…..

[Smallville—Talon—adapted from "Claiming One's Own" DC 2.65 (Miri/Xena's POV)

After attending the graduation ceremony over at Smallville High School, Miranda checked all of the decorations, making sure that everything was ready for the celebration. _Cake's ready, coffee's going. I guess we're set. _She wanted everything to go just right for her friends, leaving nothing to chance on the preparations.

Then again, she had felt the dark glimmers of her past again. For the previous three weeks, she'd had the nightmares concerning her stepfather and uncle once more. _Why now? _She trembled at the sight of her stepfather sizing up her friends at their ceremony. Then she felt a familiar chill. _Not him again. _She wheeled around to face the door onto Main Street.

Standing there, Arighatto observed everything. "What? A party and I wasn't invited, Miranda?" he snickered darkly.

"Get out!" she directed. "This is a private party!"

"I'm your father!" he yelled at her.

"No, you're not! Bad enough my friends think you're a monster when you're like this. If they knew the truth, they'd really have a cow," she countered.

"You little freak!" he bellowed. Somehow, he levitated and flew at her, ramming her into the flower display. "I'll teach you respect!" Focusing, he made his hand and arm burst into a long fiery whip that he used to burn her with.

"Argh!" she cried in pain. Even with the tears coming to her eyes, she managed a kick in his midsection, which made him stumble. "Stay away from me!"

Then a crash could be heard from the front door. Both people looked to see Nancy Adams, Smallville's sheriff, step through the door with her gun drawn and a cocky attitude in her eye. "Hands up! I saw you over by the high school stalking the kids! You're under arrest!"

He laughed, "Really?" He took a deep breath and blew an icy blast in her direction, freezing the sheriff in a block of ice.

Miranda gaped. _He's learned to control his powers in his human state. My God, we're in for it._

He chuckled, "Is that fear I see in your eyes, Miranda? Good. That's a start." 

[Outside of the Talon

Outside, the main part of the party convoy arrived at the Talon. Unfortunately, Nell had to return to Metropolis immediately. In addition, Judge Ross and her husband couldn't make it either. That left Lex, Clark, Lana, Pete, Chloe, Gabe, and the Kents.

"Too bad that Nell couldn't make it," Lana sighed in disappointment.

Martha frowned, knowing that Nell's priorities were out of order yet again. "Lana, that's too bad, but maybe, we can be like family tonight?"

The former cheerleader smiled and gave Clark's hand a squeeze. "Thanks, Mrs. Kent. I really appreciate that."

"It's our pleasure," Jonathan agreed.

At that moment, they saw Sheriff Adams' car in the alley.

"What is she doing here?" Lex wondered.

"Maybe she's getting a free coffee from Miranda?" Chloe supposed.

Clark squinted, analyzing the café with his x-ray vision. He saw a man advancing on a woman. Worse, he saw someone stuck in place. "Umm, I think something's wrong here, guys."

"What is it, Clark?" his father asked.

"I think Miranda's in trouble," Clark asserted, charging into the café.

"Clark, wait!" Lana advised, rushing after him. _Didn't we just go through this?_

Lex and the others followed as well. Inside the Talon, they found Sheriff Adams on ice. Behind the counter, Miranda watched her attacker.

Arighatto snickered, "More pathetic souls? Really now..."

"Stop it, Arighatto!" Lex ordered. "I'm telling you to leave."

The Oriental man sniggered derisively. "So the spoiled rich boy thinks he can just order me to leave? Really now! On matters pertaining to my daughter, you stay out of it!"

"She's not your daughter!" Chloe snapped.

Shaking his head, Arighatto dismissed the reporter, saying to Gabe, "Can't you keep your brat's mouth shut, Sullivan?"

"Wait a minute! I can speak for myself!" Chloe snapped, hazel sparks flaring in her eyes. "You have no right to do that!"

"Chloe, stop!" Pete directed, grabbing her from behind.

"Let go!" she protested.

"What an embrace!" Arighatto laughed, exhaling another frozen burst and trapping the two teenagers in a block of ice.

"Chloe! Pete!" Miranda exclaimed.

"What are you?" Lex asked.

"Something older than you can imagine," the intruder hissed. "I have a secret, but so don't we all?" He looked directly at Clark and grinned wickedly. "I'll tell my secret if you tell us yours, Boy."

Jonathan and Martha stared anxiously at each other. Somehow, he knew about Clark.

"What secret is that?" Lex demanded.

"You heard him, Boy," Arighatto taunted Clark. "Do tell. You're the only one with a chance against me. Are you going to stop pretending and face me like a man?"

Lana stared at him. _Clark was right. Still, how can he do this?_

Arighatto snarled angrily, "If you don't tell, maybe I might pick on your little brunette bitch!"

Clark tensed, balling his hands into fists and setting his jaw. For that last remark, he felt the urge to rearrange the smug intruder's face.

"Don't, Clark," Jonathan told him.

"Sorry, Dad," Clark disagreed. "We don't have a choice."

Arighatto grinned, anticipating a great fight.

"There's always a choice, Clark," a female voice pointed out.

Everyone turned to see the mists forming in the corner of the room.

"What the?" Martha inquired.

"The cavalry's just arrived," Clark assumed, backing off.

From the mists, the priestess Deirdre strode into the room. Upon the Faerie Empress' instructions, she broke her cover and engaged the situation. _The others will be here momentarily._ "Why don't you ask me? Of course, there's no guarantee I'll answer." She shot him a wicked grin.

"Now they're sending little girls against me?" Arighatto insulted.

"Oh she's more than a little girl," Lana replied, more to the Kents and Gabe than to the intruder.

The attacker tried another cold burst on her.

Deirdre took a deep breath and chanted in an ancient Celtic tongue. Around her, the cold dissipated into nothingness. "You'll need to do better than that," she declared, her eyes turning a faint shade of yellow. "Leave now, Demon."

"Demon, am I?" Arighatto demanded. "You know what I am, Little Girl? Then run home to your father. That is if he wouldn't be afraid to face me."

The priestess laughed in his face. "You have no idea of what you're facing either. But everyone else in this room does!" She crossed the room. "You want information? Fine. Here's a story. There was another child abused who stood his ground in front of this theater and nearly died for it. He should have died. Instead, the trauma split him in two. The victim is now the avenger. And he and a friend come for you!"

Martha and Jonathan stared at Deirdre aghast, knowing exactly who she was speaking about.

"Pretty story," Arighatto chortled. "I knew a man-child once. The one I ripped Miranda away from."

Miri gaped at him, knowing that taunt echoed her longstanding nightmare. "What?"

"Tell her, Little Girl," he taunted.

Deirdre scowled but didn't react otherwise. Instead, she ran her hand across the plaque by the door. "Tell me about the two heroes who are named on the plaque."

In response to her touch, the metal began to glow dimly.

They are here." She glanced at Lex and then around the area, feeling the presences of Xena and the Child inside of the café.

The others looked around fearing another threat.

"What?" Arighatto challenged. Then he heard a familiar whirring noise pierce the air. "That sound! No!" Feeling something bite into his arm, he turned to the balcony to see the chakram flying toward it and a shadowy figure catch it. "YOU!"

"Yeah, me! AYAYAYAYA! SHEEEYA!" Xena retorted, flipping down to the main level and drawing her sword without missing a beat. "Cut the crap and show them who you really are!"

"You barely defeated me before!" he growled. "But very well." He focused, changing his form into a bulkier version of himself. His face turned crimson. His hair grew and tied itself in a knot on top of his head. He wore a Japanese military outfit from the first century AD and held a katana in his hand. "Hello, Xena! Where's your little blonde friend with the tattoo?" Yodoshi asked, relishing the others' reactions.

"She's busy dealing with real threats. Don't worry, I brought ya another old buddy of yers," the warrior rebutted. Over her shoulder, she asked, "Are you all okay?"

"Our friends are frozen, Xena, but otherwise, we're okay," Clark told her.

"Stay out of the way, Clark. We can take care of this one," the warrior growled.

"Be careful!" Lana advised.

Xena gave her a confident smile before facing her adversary again.

"We? I only see you," Yodoshi challenged. "Tell the coward to come out."

From the back room, a noise emanated almost like a low gurgling growl.

"Now what?" Gabe asked fearfully.

"Trust me. Stay clear," Clark advised.

"Oh, he's ready and waitin' fer ya," Xena informed her enemy.

"Come out then, Coward!" Yodoshi challenged to the back.

Clark and Lana both winced, guessing the other fighter's identity.

Almost instantly, a loud piercing cry let them all know who it was, sending everyone into their stock of nightmares. For Lex, it was his first visit to the Talon, as well as Janet Dubois' funeral. Clark recalled the GSA's attack on the university. Lana saw her near-death experience inside of Genomex. But for the grownups, they remembered the events related to saving the Talon two decades earlier.

Miranda gaped, hearing the scream from her distant memory and her misadventure in the Pit of Darkness. _No! It can't be!_ Tears of hope and fear dribbled down her cheeks.

But they all remembered the banshee scream and suspected the source.

Yodoshi growled, "You didn't bring him here! Curse you!"

Xena shrugged. "I'm not gonna deny a friend a shot at your sorry ass." Executing a quick flip, she slammed him with a nasty spin kick, slamming the demon-lord across the room.

At that moment, the Child stepped out into the main room and glared at the scene. "WHA THE HELL? Ah know this place! This is Picture Place!" Underneath his shirt, the dagger shard lodged in his left shoulder began to glow. He gripped his head, feeling a rush of memories as he too remembered what had happened here long before. Most of all, he remembered his father beating him again. "ARRRGGGH!" he screamed in pain, allowing it to fuel his rage.

"Are you done yet?" Yodoshi spat, rising to his feet again and clearly amused at the other's pain.

"SHADDAP, STOOPID!" the Dark One hissed, turning toward his opponent and seeing him for the first time. "PAINTY FACE!"

"Yes, Accursed One, we meet again," the demon lord announced, raising his katana. "This time, I'll kill you!"

The Child screamed again. "Shuddup, Jackass! Where's she? WHERE'S MIRI-MA?"

Remembering that Miranda had mentioned her uncle's pet name to her, Lana stared dumbfounded at the Dark One. _It can't be. He's her uncle?_

Miranda called out to him, "Uncle!"

The Child saw the girl behind the counter and recognized her immediately. "Short Stuff?"

"Yeah," she agreed, wiping away her tears. "You came for me."

"Didn' fergit ya, Kid," he retorted, looking her over.

She managed a warm smile for him despite her fear. "Be careful."

"Ah will! Did he do that to ya?" the Dark One queried. Seeing her nod, his face grew darker and he wheeled on his opponent. "Ah've had 'nough! Now ya're gonna pay!"

Yodoshi turned his arm and hand back into the fiery whip and lashed his enemy again. However this time, it had little effect. "How?"

"Ya'll made a big mistake attackin' me here! This here's where Ah was born!" the Child answered sinisterly, reaching for the ceiling. From the air, energy flowed into his hands, making them glow dark black.

In the corner, the plaque glowed even more brightly, spewing crimson light at him.

The Child snarled as he soaked up the energy. As he did so, his open left eye glowed crimson and dark eldritch fire enveloped him. His right eye snapped open as the regression continued.

The Destroyer snarled almost mindlessly at his antagonist. It could smell the remnants of the dark deal from a decade earlier. That thought drove it even farther. "KILL!" It fired double plumes of black fire at Yodoshi, badly burning the latter.

The demon-lord screamed, recoiling in pain from the attack. "This is impossible!"

"PIT!" the Dark One hissed, burning him again and again.

Eventually, the attacker fell before this repeated attack, collapsing to the floor under the weight of the frenzied bursts.

"Stop now," Xena asserted, stepping in between the Dark One and his fallen adversary. 

The Destroyer spat at her, wanting to take another shot at its enemy. He wheeled around to see Lana, Miri and Martha staring fearfully at it. "AW HELL!"

"You can't kill, remember? Besides we need to think of the kids," the warrior reminded him. 

By this point, the creature had regressed back into the Child. "Nuts," he snarled, shaking his head.

Given this opening, Yodoshi managed to recover and disappeared in a flash.

"Crap! He's gone!" the Child added tersely. "Ah hadda listen to ya'll!"

"He'll be back," the warrior assured him. "And we'll be ready for him….."

[Yamanuchi—Modern Day

Xena stopped the account there, letting the others digest that piece of information. She sighed. "I'm getting some sparring in."

"The _Dojo _is yours, Xena. _Domo,_" Sensei indicated.

She nodded in appreciation before sliding the door open and letting herself out.

After the door closed again, the instructor looked at his younger companions. "This is why I wanted you to know the story. It reveals what you are up against."

"I don't know what's worse—Yodoshi or that Destroyer creep. Yeesh!" Ron indicated.

"Trust me; you'd rather have the Destroyer in your corner than the samurai," Miranda indicated moodily.

"Having fought beside the creature and the Child, I concur," Jasmine piped up. "They are more protective than provocative."

"And you are sure, Sensei, that this creature would not kill? The Image was so _angry _when it faced me back in the desert," Yori doubted.

"The creature was bred to kill, Yori. All three entities have claimed at least one life during their stays here on Earth. However, it was always in self-defense and never in cold blood," Sensei noted. "You have seen what kind of a man David Dubois is. He does not seek trouble. Trouble seeks him out. As I said to _Stoppable San_ earlier, consider the pack when a rival leader tries to invade. There is inevitably a fight where one will be hurt badly if not killed. Such is the way of things unfortunately." He rubbed his forehead. "You are excused. I must think for a while."

With that, the younger ones left, leaving him to his meditation.


	4. Coping

Chapter 6

[Twenty minutes later—_Dojo_

Xena swung her sword, feinting with the air in front of herself. While she wanted to keep her reflexes sharp, she needed to deal with what this quest might do to Miranda. "If we ain't careful, she could end up like her uncle. Wonderful!"

"Xena?" Miranda asked. When the other turned to find her standing there, she shrugged. "Sorry. I didn't mean to intrude on your workout."

"I was just messing around. You need to keep your focus," Xena admonished. "I know your pain is eating you alive. Don't give into it."

The younger woman trembled. "I know you're right but it's so hard! And then to see the others being so scared of Uncle Dave. He's not that bad!"

"They don't know him the way you and I do. That's why your sensei said what he did about things." Xena looked Miri in the eye. "I don't need my link with Angela to know that both he and the Child love you."

"Yeah. Believe me; I know. That's why the Big Kid struck out at that monster. I just want my chance is all. I want to avenge my mother," Miranda agreed.

"As I said, stay focused. We'll confront Yodoshi soon enough at Fuji. Don't be stupid and you'll have a chance. Unlike the others, you and I know the bastard's tactics. That gives us the edge," the Warrior Princess declared.

"But he knows us too."

Xena shrugged. "Yeah but we've both learned a lot by being part of the group." She raised her sword. "Speaking of which, ready for another lesson?"

Miranda drew her kitana and nodded intently.

The two women crossed swords and the workout was on…..

[Courtyard

Much as Xena had done, Ron retired to the central courtyard to ponder Sensei's words and the stories they'd all heard. He wondered how to deal with the situation as a whole. From the first meeting on, Dave had spooked him. Admittedly, it was the reason he and Kim had stayed away from Tucson for college at first.

Despite Sensei's assurances, sharing in Miranda's nightmares/memories unnerved him to say the least.

To top it all off, seeing and hearing about the medievalist's enemies almost made him go in his pants.

_Weakling! _He heard the voice in his head again.

He ground his teeth and considered Rufus who looked back at him. "Great. Now I'm hearing things again! I must be nuts thinking I can do this stuff."

"Can do," the mole rat disagreed.

He shook his head recalling how many missions and different villains at Kim's side. At her instance, he'd always stayed out of the way, sabotaging things in the background and letting her take the heat of the conflict. For the past four years, he played the combo klutz-saboteur to perfection.

With the encounter at the manor, that had changed. The level of fighting was more intense. These bad guys did not hold back. There had been no quarter on either side. Blood had been spilled on both sides. People died.

And that was after Monkey Fist had gone down within a few minutes. _Monkey Fist. _The aristocrat turned monkey man who'd given him and Kim so many problems over the years. And he was a side show dupe in that fight.

Now he had to go back into the fray soon against the demon samurai, the Latino drug czarina and the latter's killer ninja.

"How can I do that?" he asked in frustration. "Who am I kidding? I'm not a butcher."

"Most assuredly not."

He turned to see Yori standing ten feet away from him. "You heard that?"

"_Hai. _I did not mean to intrude on your private thoughts, _Ron San. _I can leave you alone if you prefer," she told him.

"N…no," he declined. "I could use the company. Courtyard's got a bit…more space than I originally thought."

She giggled. "Oh, you and your joking! You always try to cover up insecurities. They only hold you back."

"And you like to kill in a fight?" he supposed with an edge.

"Kill? I have not had to yet. However, a ninja must always be prepared to do so if the need arises." She put a hand on his shoulder. "If there was no other way, I am prepared to do so. I would kill to keep you safe. I hope you do not think me a monster."

"The whole blood and guts thing makes me sick. What happened in London—I still have nightmares about that. Now the whole thing with Miranda's uncle and that demon guy." He trembled.

"I know. The first time I saw Yodoshi, he frightened me as well. I use that now to my advantage. That and the harm he does to my friends and the doubts he forces on you," she revealed. "I would not see you hurt in any way."

"I wish I could say the same thing," he replied crestfallenly.

"You don't have to," she disagreed while looking into his eyes. "You have saved my life at least three times with your quiet bravery. You are capable of far more than you know. Just believe in yourself, _Ron San_."

"I wish I could," he doubted. "It just seems like every time I try something, I make a fool out of myself."

"I do not think you a fool. You act _foolish_ because you try too hard to cover your insecurities. Remember our lessons and what Miranda has already taught you," she urged. "Try the flip again only bend your knees when you land and flat on your feet. Like this." She took a running start and flipped herself high into the air. As she landed, she almost crouched, allowing her knees to bend and feet to remain appropriately spaced.

"Like that," he muttered. "Fine." He determined he would do that. Taking a running start, he flipped himself into the air and watched his feet on the way down. As he landed, he crouched as she had to transfer the fall's energy down his knees to his feet.

Rufus jumped up and down on the stump. "YAY!"

"You see? I told you!" she praised. "I watched you. You had no doubts. Now, carry that with you."

"What if…what if I mess up?" he wondered.

"We all make mistakes. Just work on them and yourself. I have confidence in you," she told him before kissing him. "That is for the flip. I hope it is all right."

He nodded and smiled. "Maybe we can get some sparring in if Xena and Miranda want to give us some room?"

"I do believe we can do that," she agreed as they (and Rufus) left for the central practice facility.


	5. Ron's Visitor

Chapter 7

[That evening—Ron's quarters

After a very spirited session dueling with his companions and (somewhat) holding his own, Ron retired to his quarters feeling a bit better. He sat down on the inflatable mattress he had brought with him and smiled at his smaller friend. "I actually did something. I actually sparred with Miranda and Yori tonight." He considered the calluses on his hands from the staff and Lotus Blade's hilt.

_You are truly special, Stoppable San, _an unfamiliar voice advised.

In front of him, a young Japanese maiden appeared. She was a head shorter than he with long black hair and dressed in a pink kimono.

"WHOA!" Rufus exclaimed.

"Who are you?" he asked while drawing the blade.

"Put the Lotus Blade away, Honored One. I mean you no harm," she advised him before bowing to him. "My name is Akemi."

"Are you an old student around here? Why haven't we seen you before?" he demanded.

"I am a student but not from around here, _Stoppable San_," she clarified. "However, my sensei is here."

"Then we have the same sensei?" he asked, thinking she was referring to Sensei himself.

"In a sense, we do," she concurred. "I do not have long here but I come with a message for you. A true and noble warrior fights with a pure and clean heart. Strike with honor and not in cold blood. That will protect your purity and allow you to keep the Lotus Blade." She bowed again. "If you wish to know more, talk to Xena and say I sent you." With that, she vanished.

Ron shook his head in amazement, feeling his head ache with the overwhelming changes going on around himself. First, the whole sitch with Kim and Yori. Then he had to deal with the whole active fighting stuff. Thirdly, he feared Yodoshi. And now, ghosts were talking to him. "Major brain pain! OW!"

Rufus yanked on his sleeve. "Xena! Xena!"

"Right, Buddy. Let's go find her," he concurred as they left on their search.

[Sensei's Office

Sensei sat with his scrolls recording a journal of the events around himself. As he took pride with his students, he wrote down each day's achievements. _ Today, Stoppable San did me proud. He shows great confidence and skill in spite of his fears. I am glad he and Yori have discovered each other. _He heard a rapping on his door. "_Hai. _ Enter "

Xena slipped into the office and shut the door. "Thank you. I wanted to let you know that the sparring went well." 

"So I gathered. _Domo_, Xenafor your assistance in this endeavor. Soon, the threat will be upon us," he reported. He got up from his desk and paced about the room. "After tomorrow, it will be just us and your companions on this mission. I am sending the other students to Tokyo." 

"Good idea. Yodoshi and the Black Hand might strike here," she agreed. Then she felt a familiar vibration close by. "What the?" 

"I felt it too," he agreed. "Please wait. We will soon have company." 

Xena eyed the door cautiously. "It ain't the Child but…." Her eyes went wide.

At that moment, Ron barged into the office. "Sorry, Sensei….but I needed to see…you."

The teacher bowed his head. "Of course. Please allow Xena and me a moment to conclude our business, _Stoppable San. _Then I can speak with you."

"It concerns Xena too actually, Sensei," he reiterated; his eyes still wide. "Somebody named Akemi wanted me to talk with her."

At that name, she wheeled around to face him with a shocked look on her face. "How do you know that name?"

"Uh, sorry….she just showed up in my room. Ghost Japanese girl with a pink kimono. She said she knew you," he back pedaled.

Rufus stuck his head up and nodded. "UH HUH! UH HUH!"

"Xena, what is this?" Sensei inquired, concerned about his student.

She shut him out, focusing on Ron. "What did she say, Ronald? It's okay."

"She told me to fight with a pure heart and with honor. A…as long as I do so and not in cold blood, my heart will remain pure…and I can keep the Lotus Blade clean and with honor," he repeated. "She called me the Honored One. What's that all about?"

"This Akemi refers to your status as the Chosen, _Stoppable San_," Sensei deduced. "And she is correct. If you do exactly that, you will remain pure."

"Yeah like she would know about that demon samurai guy?" the teenager doubted.

"She knows the best actually," Xena disagreed. "Akemi's Yodoshi's daughter."

"_His daughter?" _Ron gasped.

"Yeah it's a long story," she commented. "She spoke to me recently as well. You really need to take her seriously though."

"Great. Now I'm seeing things too," he muttered.

Before Xena could answer, Akemi reappeared. "I am sorry I make you doubt yourself, _Stoppable San._" She smiled at the face of her teacher. "Hello, Xena."

"Akemi, is this what you meant?" Xena wondered.

"_Hai. _You are being a great teacher," the spirit concurred with a smirk. "As I told Borias you'd be. Remember what Lao Ma and I told you before, it is for him and the others to strike the blow. For now, however, _Stoppable San, _you must have faith in yourself. As a wise teacher once said, the weapon does not make the warrior rather it is the hand that wields it."

Xena arched her right eyebrow. "Somethin' like that but the point stands. Ronald, remember what we were practicing earlier? Up for another session? Staffs only, I promise."

"Uh…okay. Sorry, Akemi, this is still a little weird," Ron apologized. "Sensei?"

"Practice is always good," the older man concurred. "_Domo, Akemi."_

The female spirit bowed to him. "And to you, Honored Sensei." With that, she vanished.

"Come on," Xena directed almost pulling the teen after her.

After they left, Sensei smiled under his bushy mustache. _Stoppable San truly does make progress to attract such attention! _

[_Dojo_

Xena shut the door behind them and considered the skinny young man in front of her. While still nervous, she considered the changes in him. In some ways, he reminded her of Joxer especially the way he liked to brag and swagger about covering over a good heart, insecurities and a lack of polish on the fighting skills. However, from watching Zorpox, she knew he had the potential in himself. "Are you all right?"

"I guess. No big, right?" he answered although sounding less than convincing.

_Another difference between Ronald and Joxer. _ She flipped him a staff. "Let's see what ya got."

He nodded while holding up his staff and remembering to move his feet while circling side to side.

"Good," she complimented while circling him as well. "Keep those feet movin'. Watch me." She swung her staff at half speed toward him.

He managed to parry, keeping his legs braced in the process and feet somewhat balanced.

She attacked again, lower.

He lowered his staff to parry again.

She swung her staff even lower, trying to take his feet out from under him.

Remembering what Yori had taught him earlier, he jumped over her staff and her, landing on his face with only a bit of a stumble.

"Not bad!" she noted. "Again!"

She repeated the attack.

He repeated his defense and jump/flip before landing behind her. This time, however, he remembered to raise his staff as she turned.

_And he learns quickly! _"I think you're getting it. Tomorrow, we'll do it at full speed. You need some more practice."

"Lots more," he concurred ruefully.

"Hey!" she admonished. "Quit it now! Make me a promise. You stop doubting yourself."

"Okay. I just don't want to let anyone down," he admitted.

"Especially not Yori?"

He blushed. "Especially not her."

"You're not going to let her down. Just listen to Akemi and keep working on your skills. All right?" she instructed.

"Right." He headed for the door before stopping. "Xena?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

She smirked warmly at him. "My pleasure." After he stepped out of the room, she mused, _I hope I can make you proud, Akemi and Lao Ma. _With that, she followed him out.


	6. Contingencies

Chapter 8 [Next Morning—Dawn Ritual—Yamanuchi Courtyard

Hearing the pre-Dawn gong, Ron stirred from his sleep. _It's still way too early for this! _He hurriedly donned his gi and made sure Rufus was in the pocket. Then he put the belt carrying the Lotus Blade around his waist. Grabbing his staff, he headed for the courtyard to find his classmates starting to assemble there.

"Ron! Over here!" Miranda called to him from where she stood with Yori.

"Hey, Ladies! Hope I'm not late," he apologized.

"You are right on time, _Ron San_," Yori assured him. "Sensei is going to make an announcement."

The aged teacher slowly made his way to the front of the group. His footfalls were slow and the concern clearly written across his face. "My children, I am sorry to have to do this but the morning training is cancelled. Return to your rooms and pack your gear. I am sending you to one of our safe houses. While there, I fully expect you to continue your training and meditation. Hirotaka, would you lead the group in their activities?" 

The normally brash teenager walked to the front and bowed to his master. "_Hai, Sensei. _It will be my honor to do so. Might I ask a question of Miranda concerning this?"

"Of course," Sensei agreed.

He turned toward his fellow student while motioning toward their classmates. "We would help you in this trial. Why send us away?"

Miri smirked at his attempt to mask the desire for glory with humility. "We need you as a guide to the others. Trust me, Hiro, this is not a fight you want to volunteer for."

"So why Yori and _Stoppable San_?" he wondered.

"Because they have faced Yodoshi and lived to tell of it," Miranda replied patiently and evenly. "If my uncle was here, he'd insist on splitting the honors with Xena and the rest of us would be heading for Tokyo with you."

"Tucson would be more like it," Jasmine chimed in knowingly.

"Thanks, Jasmine. That's probably more like it. However, he is not here. Hiro, for the sake of the school, take up the mantle that Sensei has given you. Lead our family to safety and wait for the signal. If we fall, it will be your responsibility to continue the tradition. Will you do that, Brother?" Miranda continued.

"You have gained much grace over the years, Sister," Hirotaka praised in spite of himself (because he genuinely meant it). "May you have good fortune in the struggle ahead."

"_Domo_," she replied. "We have Xena, Sensei and three of the best companions one could ask for." With that, she exchanged bows with him.

As he walked back toward his place, Hirotaka turned to Ron. "_Stoppable San_! Fight with honor. Make us proud!"

Seeing everyone looking at him, Ron gulped but nodded. "You can count on me."

"As can we all," Yori assured him.

"Yeah," he admitted, blushing ever so slightly but managing to keep his composure. He bowed to his classmates.

As one, the group bowed to him and the others.

"Return to your rooms now! Be ready to leave in two hours!" Sensei announced. As the class disbanded, he walked over to the others. "Miranda, you and _Stoppable San_ handled yourselves well this morning."

"It had to be said, Sensei. Hiro was only speaking for the others. Begging your pardon but if the Black Hand attacks, we may wish them here with us," Miranda pointed out.

"No. Only a third of them would be ready for the type of fighting employed by those _baka_. Your point, however, is well taken, _Miri Chan_. However, as with your brethren on the sacred mountain, it is for us to stand and defend this place to the best of our ability."

"Too bad we can't get a scouting report on this guy," Ron muttered to himself. Seeing the others' weird looks at him, he shrugged. "Sorry."

"What do you mean by 'scouting report'?" Sensei asked.

Miranda clarified, "Every American sports team sends someone to watch an opponent's tendencies before they face each other. Before the contest, the person—or we Americans call—the 'scout'—writes the information up for the team in a report."

"Would there be a way to get such an American style 'report'?" Yori asked.

Xena snapped her fingers. "Yeah! Gabrielle has written down each of our fights with Yodoshi in her scrolls. We can get her to read them."

"And how would you arrange this expedition?" Sensei asked expectantly.

"Leave that to me," Miranda proposed while focusing with her telepathic abilities. Despite the distances and dimensional barrier involved, she reached across to her cousin. _Dee Dee?_

["Miri?" Deirdre wondered. ["What's going on?"

["Have time to give us a lift to the Amazon Village today? We can meet you down in the valley below in my location," Miranda requested.

["Just a minute." For three minutes, there was silence. Then Deirdre replied["Aunt Cybelle agrees of course. This is about Yodoshi, I trust?"

["Right. Xena's going to have Gabrielle give them the lowdown on him from her scrolls. Besides we can get some sparring in with the Amazons," Miranda proposed.

["Fine. Just send up a flare when you're ready and I'll meet you," Deirdre concluded before signing off.

"We're set," Miranda told the others. "Let's get ready. We've got a hike ahead of us."

"So when are we going to get that ride or whatever?" Ron asked.

["I already did, Ron," she informed him telepathically. Seeing the amazement on his face, she grinned. "Trademark of my family. It also helps when my aunt is the head priestess of another secret place."

"And you know; Gabrielle's going to want a briefing. Right, Jasmine?" Xena supposed wryly.

"Great," the Javalstani Amazon groused while heading toward the quarters she shared with Miranda.

"Let's meet back here in twenty minutes. Bring a fresh gi. Every thing else will be provided by the Amazons," Xena advised.

"This 'Deirdre—you trust her, Xena?" Sensei asked after the others had left.

"She's the priestess you saw in my memories of the Smallville standoff. Yeah, I trust her implicitly. She won't let anything happen to Miranda or the others. There's another reason I wanted them to go there," she revealed.

"You hoped Gabrielle would talk with _Stoppable San _about his inner turmoil. _Hai, _it is a good strategy and just the right voice as well," he complimented.

"Actually her and Eve both. That kid's got better skills than he lets on. We get him over this insecurity garbage and he'll stand a better chance against Yodoshi. Do you want Jasmine to stay behind with you?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No. I would no sooner separate those two in a battle than I would you from Gabrielle." He glanced over his shoulder. "Or it would seem _Stoppable San _and Yori." 

She smirked, recalling how protective the Japanese ninja had been at the manor. "I get your point. You wanna come with us?" 

He shook his head. "I will watch things here. Miranda and Yori will prepare as they need to. Jasmine, I have been impressed with. Do what you must to get _Stoppable San _ready for our trial, Xena. Meantime, I will keep watch here." 

"Fine." She clasped hands with him. "Just yell if you need help. Trust me; we have friends that'll hear it." 

"As _Miri Chan _just demonstrated, _hai._" He bowed to her and she to him. "I will meditate until your return. _Domo, Xena." _

She nodded while watching him leave for his office. _Let's hope we can give them something that they can use, Gabrielle! _

[Twelve minutes later

Having grabbed a change of clothes, Ron brought his duffel bag and the Lotus Blade with him to the courtyard. There he found the others waiting for him. "Late again?"

"Nah. You're early. Take a seat for a minute," Xena advised while motioning to where Yori sat under the tree. "We're just waiting on Miranda and Jasmine for our ride down the mountain."

"Ride? I thought Sensei wanted this place kept secret?" he asked, feeling really confused.

Yori giggled. "Oh you and your American style confusion! Jasmine has something very _special _for us to ride on."

Xena looked up to see her sister Amazon waiting in the tower chamber's window. She motioned for the latter and Miranda to join them. "You might want to look up, Ronald."

He did. At the sight of the two girls flying down on the magic carpet, his jaw dropped. "No way! That can't be a magic carpet!"

"That's exactly what it is," Xena informed him wryly. "Beats walking."

"Yeah," he relented, seeing her point as he joined the others on it.

"Just take a seat and get Rufus out. He'll enjoy the view too," Jasmine advised while willing Carpet into the air and soaring over the school's outer wall.

He stared at the view beneath them. "This is SO COOL! BOO YEAH!"

"Quite the view, isn't it, _Ron San_?" Yori inquired warmly.

Switching between the valley below and her, he agreed, "Especially from here."

"_Ron San, _you and your American style teasing!" she chided half-seriously while blushing.

He sighed. Seeing Xena smirking at him, he asked, "What?"

"Nothin'," she retorted, somehow managing to keep a straight face.

"Told you he'd come around," Miranda cracked to Jasmine.

"I didn't say he wouldn't," Jasmine countered as they swooped into the first cave and down the passageway. After a ride through most of the passage, she set the carpet down gently on the rock floor. "Is this far enough?"

"It should be," Miranda concurred as they got off of the carpet and Jasmine rolled it up. ["Dee Dee, we're ready."

"Why are we stopping here?" he asked.

"You will see, _Ron San,_" Yori indicated. "Look straight ahead."

"Hey, cool fog but what?" he queried.

"It is cool," Deirdre concurred while stepping out of it. "Hi, guys. Gabrielle and the others are waiting. Are they Ronald and Yori?"

"Call me Ron and you are, Lovely Lady?" he asked, getting into the bravado routine again.

"The name's Deirdre, Slick," Deirdre retorted dryly. "Pleased to meet you too. Just step through and you'll be in the village."

"Step through?" he asked.

"I made a journey similar to this, _Ron San, _while I was in Tucson. Come with me," she took his hand, leading him and Rufus into the mists.

"Let me guess, the reincarnation of Joxer?" the priestess presumed.

"Maybe a little," Xena conceded. "Unlike Joxer, he's got ability. He just needs to tap that and his confidence."

"We can help him on the first front. Leave the second part to Yori," Miranda informed them before she and Jasmine disappeared into the portal.

"I take it Gabrielle's waiting for the meeting?" Xena asked.

"Isn't she always?" Deirdre supposed.

"Tremendous! I have to play teacher, counselor and deal with this too!" the Warrior Princess sighed as they stepped into the mists as well before Deirdre sealed the passage, leaving no trace of it behind.


	7. Field Trip

Chapter 9 [Amazon Village

Gabrielle finished rooting around in her archive for the last scroll dealing with Yodoshi before setting it on the table along with the others. "There!"

"Always prepared, my Queen?" Nai-Jin supposed while standing off to the side.

"If it gives Xena and the others a chance to survive this fight, always," the Bard-Queen emphasized. "At least, I can play this role."

"Your guidance is more important to the young ones than you know at the moment," the seeress advised. "Deirdre has brought them. They are on the other side of the common area. Eve is on their way to greet them as we speak."

Gabrielle placed the scrolls in a deerskin sack before hefting it over her shoulder. "As am I. Thank you, Nai-Jin."

"As always, I am delighted to serve you," the seeress concurred after the other left.

Ron and Yori stepped through the mists to find themselves on the village's common area. All around them, the Amazons continued on their daily tasks—as they'd become accustomed to twentieth century visitors by this point.

"Wow. Look at that!" he exclaimed, staring at awe at the women all around himself.

"We are here for _business," _she reminded him pointedly with a frown on her face.

"Go easy on him, Yori. He's never been in a place like this before," Miranda presumed. "We'll get him out of here soon enough."

Xena leaned close to him. "By the way, leering at Amazons could cost you an eye. It's in the law code."

His eyes went wide at that point. "That's just SICK AND WRONG!"

"It's tough being a man, isn't it?" Miranda teased.

Ron fumed, not liking where this conversation was going. _What kind of a sick place outlaws a guy looking at the babes? _

Seeing Eve walk over toward them, Yori asked, "Isn't that the Religion professor? Dr. Messenger?"

"That's right," Eve agreed. "Welcome to the Amazon Village. Gabrielle will be along in a minute. How's everything, Mother?"

"Preparing for an all out war. Training the recruits. Going over battle plans. Facing death and destruction," Xena supposed half-seriously.

"Sounds like a typical day for you," her daughter retorted wryly. "Anyhow, welcome, Yori. And this must be Ronald? Dr. Dubois mentioned that you had been in the hospital."

"Ah yeah, I was. I went with them to Japan. And then Deirdre poofed us over here," he recounted. "Can you all please call me 'Ron'?"

"Of course, Ron," Eve agreed. "Gabrielle's expecting us."

Xena smiled at the sight of the queen running toward them. "Speaking of which…."

"Are you all okay? I heard that you needed some help," Gabrielle recounted as she set her burden down.

"Yeah. Morning exercise run or working off the stress before the council meeting?" Xena asked.

Gabrielle arched a not-so-amused glance at her soul mate before continuing, "I have the scrolls recounting our encounters with Yodoshi. I need to go through them before we meet later to discuss strategies. Meantime, Jasmine and Xena, can you come with me? Eve, please see to our guests?"

"I'd be delighted. Follow me," Eve bade Miranda, Ron and Yori while leading them toward the training area. Noting that he was trying to keep his head down while walking, the guide asked, "What's wrong?"

"He's trying to keep both eyes," Miri cracked. "The leering law."

Eve chuckled. "I see. Focus on your training."

"Or maybe give him something to look at?" Yori supposed while whispering her idea to Miri.

"I can't believe that! You?" Miranda retorted feeling shocked at Yori's idea. Seeing how much pain their male companion was in, she sighed, "I think though it would fill the need though without _filling the need_."

"Pardon me, _Messenger-Sama, _I need to ask a favor," the Japanese ninja mischievously requested while whispering her request to Eve.

The guide nodded. "Follow me. We have something that would suit you. Miranda, take Ron to the training circle please?"

"Come on, Studley-Do Right. Let's go," Miranda advised.

"We'll meet you both there," Eve advised. "This way."

[Training Circle—Edge of the Village

Miranda guided Ron back toward the woods and away from the village.

"Hey, did I embarrass you? I'm sorry. Nuts!" he worried.

She shook her head. "Ron, you really need to lighten up on yourself. Okay? I was teasing you before about the staring thing." She squirmed. "The leering law though is real. Just remember, while it's okay to look back home, here it isn't. Amazons are touchy about that sort of thing."

He stared at her. "They're _Amazons?" _He recalled the mythology classes from Middleton High and some of the jokes from the football players.

"Yes they are. They're people too however. Maybe you might want to treat them as you do me or Jasmine," she suggested.

"Yeah that…I think you're really hot but I'm not…." Then his eyebrow quirked. "I noticed you and Jasmine hang out a lot and…."

She sighed and took a gold band out of her pocket. "Does this tell you anything?" She slid it on her left ring finger. "She has one just like it."

He stared incredulously at her. "You mean…you're gay?"

"Yes, Ron," she answered. "And now I'm serious, quit staring already."

He rubbed the back of his neck subconsciously. "Gee…I…wow. Sorry, we don't see much of that in Middleton."

"Probably not out where you are," she agreed. "I'm still your friend though."

He nodded. "And you're still cool to me."

She smiled warmly at him. "Thanks, Ron, I do appreciate that and I know Jasmine will too." She tossed him a staff. "Step into the circle and show me what you've been working on."

He regarded the dirt surface in the midst of the grass. "Okay just let me set Rufus down here first." He stepped into the circle and raised his staff. "Ladies first."

"Be that way!" she giggled, taking the first swing with her staff. "But you see what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, I get it. Umm…just in case, is there a cold lake I can jump into?" he asked.

"The river on the other side of the trees," she indicated before suggesting, "Before you do that though, take a look over your shoulder."

"Not even I'm _that _dumb!" he laughed while parrying her latest strike and pushing her backward. Then, forgetting that this was a training exercise, he went on the offensive, knocking her feet from under her and putting her on the ground. "Whoa! Did I hurt you?" He backed away as she slapped the ground.

"Now _that's _more like it!" Miranda cheered while climbing to her feet and dusting herself off with a new sense of respect for her opponent. "Get yourself ready, Golden Boy, because you're going down! Nobody takes me down in front of an audience!"

"Audience?" he wondered, thinking they were alone.

"Yowi! Yowi!" Rufus exclaimed, staring at her.

"Yori, I…whoa! I…." He stared in spite of himself.

Miranda took advantage of that opening, knocking the staff from his hands with hers and spin kicking him out of the circle. "That's what you get for letting your guard down, Chief."

"I'll remember that. That's some kick," he noted while shaking his head to clear the cobwebs.

"You do that. Now on your feet and turn around," she advised while pulling him to his feet.

He confirmed what he'd seen earlier. In front of him, the Japanese ninja had changed into the traditional Amazon clothes of the brief bikini top, mini skirt and boots which left…well….little to the imagination. Needless to say, he was awestruck by the sight.

"I think he noticed," Miranda told her longtime classmate.

The ninja nodded. "_Ron San, _will you close your mouth already? You're being so silly!"

"Not me. I…wow," he reiterated dreamily before forcing himself to regain control. "Is this a part of the exercise or what?"

"You will have to deal with distractions, _Ron San, _in a fight. We needed to have that effect," Yori supposed.

"Yeah you did that all right," he concurred while wiping his brow off and smirking wickedly at her. "Two of us can play that game though." Remembering that his pants would cover him from the waist down, he shed the gi's top, allowing her to see his upper torso which only had a pair of suspenders covering it. "Now we're even."

Yori blinked, feeling that her plan had backfired on her. As had been her intent for him to deal with his feelings during the sparring, he'd done the same with her.

"It was your idea," Eve reminded her while glancing back toward the village to make sure nobody would see this 'mock-combat.'

Yori managed to nod before stepping into the circle with her staff raised. "Take me if you can," she almost dared him.

He nodded and forgot about everything else…mostly his inhibitions and hesitations. _If she wants to be impressed, BOO YEAH! _ Instinctively, he recalled everything he'd learned off and on over the past three years in the times he'd been at Yamanuchi. He parried, moved his feet and watched her eyes.

She struck out with a lucky swing of her staff, knocking him backward.

As with the Mad Dog routine (and remembering what Kim had done millions of times), he caught himself with his hands and pushed back into the air, landing in front of her before kicking his staff back into his hands.

"Not bad," his opponent admired while raising her staff and bowling him over with it.

Feinting with the move, he allowed her to knock him down. However, he snaked his feet around her legs, pulling her down with him. Before she could react, he rolled them both over so that he was straddling her. "Take you, huh?" He let his eyes twinkle at her for a second before standing up and helping her up as well. "Sorry I had to do that. Hope I didn't offend you."

She let her eyes shine at him for a second before pulling herself together. "You did nothing wrong. In fact, you were masterful, _Ron San_. You turned my strategy back on me. Then you defeated me with a nice move. I admit I let you pull me down though." She slapped him playfully on the back before raising her staff. "Just try that American style garbage on me again though."

"Right," he agreed as they started sparring again.

[Three hours later

Ron slumped to the ground feeling exhausted by the constant workouts. Between Miranda, Yori (and even Eve herself), he'd fought at both regular speed and also slowing down when something needed to be tweaked in his technique.

"You see?" Yori asked while sitting down next to him. "You…can do this."

"Thanks to you three," he told her. "I could use a drink right now."

"You've earned it," Eve advised while handing them a water bag.

"Her first," he huffed.

As she drank from the bag, her eyes went wide. "How?" Seeing Miranda shake her head at her, she didn't say anymore to ruin the surprise.

He went next and nearly choked in shock. "This…is pink lemonade! Wow!"

"As Eve said, you've earned it," Jasmine advised while joining them. "I watched the last twenty minutes. Nicely done, all of you."

"Jasmine, how did you?" Yori asked.

The Amazon princess smiled. "Watch." She picked up a stray piece of leather. In her fingers, it changed from leather to silk.

"You're a mutant too," he realized as the two ninjas let that soak in.

Miranda added, "Around our group, Ron, everyone's an individual. Now let's see some of that lemonade. I'm thirsty too." As she drank deeply from it, she smiled. "You do good work, Jas."

"I aim to please," her companion accepted with a playful smirk.

"When will the Queen receive us?" Yori queried expectantly.

"She's ready anytime you are. She and Xena are discussing a few last things before our meeting," Jasmine noted. "Follow us."

Ron donned his gi hurriedly lest he'd be accused of something else. Then he picked Rufus and the Lotus Blade up and followed the others toward Gabrielle's hut.

Within a short time, they sat on the ground along with Gabrielle and Xena.

"I trust the match went well?" Gabrielle asked.

"He exceeded _everyone's _expectations," Miranda reported. "Especially after Yori _inspired _him."

Gathering a look at the Japanese ninja, Xena wryly added, "I'm not surprised."

"It's okay," he interjected, standing up for his good friend sitting to his left. "I did everything as you said. It just came to me."

"I told you, _act _don't _react. _That's what you did. See what happens? You've still got some ground to make up so don't get cocky on us now," Miranda advised.

"I won't." He looked at Yori again, dealing with his own feelings toward her. "Umm…ah…" He put his head down again before he did anything else.

"What is it, _Ron San_?" Yori wondered. "Am I bothering you?"

"N…no. I just…don't want to get us into a bad sitch."

"What is it? I'll tell you if it's okay or not," Gabrielle noted.

His hand slowly moved out and squeezed Yori's.

"That is most definitely _allowed_," the Queen assured him. "Now let's review these scrolls." She pulled out each scroll to review Yodoshi's tactics. "We'll have dinner brought to us so be prepared to spend a while here with me."

"We appreciate your time, Queen Gabrielle," Yori expressed.

"It's my pleasure. You're in for the fight of your lives. Ron, from what I understand, Akemi visited you last night. Is that correct?"

"Yeah. She mentioned something about fighting with honor and keeping pure," he told her.

"It is possible to do both. I remember my first fight. I couldn't kill my enemy," Gabrielle recalled.

"Callisto nearly killed both of us if not for Joxer, he would have," Xena reminded her. "You needed to get over the blood thirst and anger before you achieved balance."

"Balance?" he wondered.

"Xena means the balance between purity and the blood shed. Did Akemi mention never taking a life in cold blood?" Gabrielle continued.

"That was her big thing," he agreed.

"Take that to heart. It's what kept me going. I'm working to cleanse the rituals of the vengeance and excess blood. Fight to save life. Only take life when you have to. If there's no other way," Gabrielle pointed out.

"Anyone can take a life. It's a truly noble person who can save or give a life," Eve added while considering her sword.

"And it doesn't bother you?" he queried.

"Of course it does. I have enough blood on my hands from the past. You've taken your ancient history, right?" Eve asked.

"Yeah sure, I slept through most of it. There was this one really bloody gal from Rome though. The prof had a cow when he was talking about her. Liv…something," he explained.

"Livia," Gabrielle realized while exchanging looks with him and her fellow Amazons.

"She was that bloody, Ron," Jasmine pointed out.

"Yeah well, someone that bloody dies too, right?" he supposed.

"Or redeems herself," Xena noted.

He stared at her. "What? I….You?"

"Not me although I was that bad at one point," the Warrior Princess reported. She motioned with her eyes toward Eve. "Her."

"You?" Yori gasped, remembering her history far better than Ron did.

"Yes," Eve revealed while allowing them to see her eyes watering. "And I will bear that shame forever."

"You redeem yourself every day," Gabrielle assured her.

"I hope so," Eve sighed while wiping off her face and glancing toward Jasmine. As she did, she could still see the army of the latter's forebearers being wiped out by her own troops. "I need some air." She left the hut hurriedly.

For a minute, the room went quiet.

Then Miranda spoke first. "Should someone see to her?"

"Let her have her space," Gabrielle advised. "She'll come back when she's ready. The point is, Ron, she was raised to be blood thirsty. We saved her. If you're aware, if you remain pure, you can do what you have to."

"I will make sure you stay that way," Yori promised him.

"I'm not leaving your side," he vowed back.

Gabrielle allowed herself a second to enjoy the feelings she knew were blossoming in front of her. Then she pressed on with the scrolls and tactics……

[That night

After a surprisingly good meal of venison and greens, Ron lay in one of the guest huts, feeling better about things. The workouts had gone really well. He'd learned to focus despite distractions.

Better yet, he'd met some really cool historical figures and received pointers from them.

Despite all of those things and the omnipresent threat, his mind gradually fixated on Yori. While his feelings had always been there, he couldn't think of anything else at that point. He recalled their duel in the circle from that afternoon and how she looked to him in the Amazon outfit. _Wow. Come on, Ron! She's not just hot. She's your friend. Come on! Head in the game! _

As if to help him, the early spring breeze chilled him making him draw the thick hide blanket over himself. "No thermostat here. Great!" He saw Rufus shivering in the corner. "Come on, Buddy." He gently picked his friend up and eased him onto a corner of the pillow. Then he covered him with a scrap of fur beside the bed. "How's that?"

"T'anks," the mole rat expressed before falling asleep.

_At least Rufus is okay. _He shivered some more, hoping to get some sleep himself. Feeling something blocking the breeze, he turned over to see a familiar form in the darkness. "Yori?"

"Did I wake you, _Ron San?" _she inquired while carrying two steaming cups with her. "Jasmine helped me to make tea. I remembered how you liked it."

"Thanks," he expressed while sitting up in the "bed". As he drank from it, he smiled. "That hits the spot." He glanced at her. Due to the conditions, she'd changed back into her full gi. "I hope I didn't offend you today."

"Offend me?" she inquired in confusion.

"The way I was looking at you when you were in that outfit," he clarified.

"Ah that! _Ron San, _I wanted you to look at me. I certainly enjoyed looking at you," she pointed out. "And you reassured me that I can trust you with my honor as well as my life."

"I told you I'd never hurt you," he reminded her.

"I know," she agreed while giving him a kiss on the cheek and setting her hide down next to his "bed," carefully making sure that there was some space between the two of them.

"Sorry but won't the Amazons arrest me or something?" he worried.

"For what? Oh, _Ron San, _you and your American-style imagination!" She smiled. "Queen Gabrielle knows I am here. She does not mind if we share the same hut as long as we do not share the same bedding." She reclined on the fur and pulled another over herself. "But I wanted to look into your eyes until I fall asleep if that's…_okay_?"

"Okay? Yeah. Definitely okay," he agreed anxiously while letting her see the warmth in his eyes too.

She giggled but said nothing more except to return that warmth with her own.

For a full fifteen minutes, the two teens studied each other's eyes in the darkness until she drifted off to sleep.

He smiled at her and started to feel those warm glimmers up and down his spine. He was moving on…and knew who the next person was.

Chapter 10 [Next Morning

Miranda and Jasmine woke up and looked around the latter's hut. After the activity of the previous day, they'd both slept soundly.

"Where's Yori?" the former wondered. "Her bedding's gone too!"

"I thought she was going to be here with us," the latter supposed while getting up. Since she was already dressed, she stretched and walked outside into the dawn landscape. Then she noticed their friend's footprints and a drag mark through the dirt. "Miri! I think I know where she went."

"Where? I…." Miranda followed the trail with her eyes. "Oh they didn't!" She slapped her hand over her face knowing the utter cow Sensei would have over this development. "Great!" She took off toward the other guest hut.

"Miri, wait! Let's not rush into anything," Jasmine advised low while lifting the fur to peek inside.

There they saw Ron and Yori sleeping on their separate bedding piles and with the same spacing as the latter couple had agreed upon the night before.

"I'm such an idiot," Miranda groused low.

"_Miri Chan?_" Yori whispered while waking up. She stirred silently, making sure not to disturb her sleeping friend. In the process, she revealed that she was wearing the full ninja outfit. "Come outside." When she had joined them, she asked, "What is the matter?"

"I was being silly," Miranda apologized. "We woke up to find that you weren't with us. We followed the trail and…." She bowed her head. "I thought the worst had happened. I'm sorry."

"Given what happened in the training yesterday, Miri, I can see how you might think that. If _Ron San _had wanted to, he could have taken my honor in the circle yesterday. I had invited him to do so. He had me pinned. But he would not shame either of us in that way." She managed a smile. "He loves me and I love him. We trust each other. That is why I came here last night. As I told Queen Gabrielle, I wanted to test myself. Even if I failed in my desire, he wouldn't have let me fall."

"You obviously passed," Jasmine admired.

"_Hai. _I pray there will come a time when _Ron San _and I do not have to worry about such things. But for now, I would not cause him to lose honor," Yori affirmed. Hearing him stir inside, she suggested, "Can we meet over at your hut? I do not want him to know about this."

"Of course," Miranda agreed before she and Jasmine retreated back down the path.

Yori breathed a sigh of relief and walked back into the hut to find him and Rufus stirring. "Ah, _Ron San_, you are awake! And good morning to you as well, _Rufus San_!"

"Yori?" he whispered while sitting up. "I dreamt you slept here."

"I did," she noted with a smirk. "Rest assured, _Ron San, _we slept on separate furs. Our honor remains very much intact." She stooped next to him. "You are a stronger man than you realize."

"Yeah especially when the hottest ninja in Japan decides to share a hut with me," he cracked. "Thanks for trusting me."

"It is I who should thank you for trusting me," she countered. "I know now how I feel." She smiled warmly at him. "No matter what happens against Yodoshi, I know."

He grinned back at her. "Me too."

"You have no regrets then?" she wondered, feeling relieved by the admission.

"Nope. Because my ninja girl's a badical kisser," he mentioned as they locked lips.

[Noon

After a morning of training and advising by the Amazon council, Xena and Gabrielle led their younger companions back to the forest's edge.

As they reached it, they found Nai-Jin meditating. The mystic opened her eyes and a smile broke out across her wizened face. "I meant to speak with you all yesterday. I would tell you this with the Queen's permission."

"Of course," Gabrielle gave permission.

"Yodoshi will strike with the morning sun. I have seen him attack a stone and wood fortress on the mountain top. You four, Xena and an old man will face him. As we have seen, a decision and a choice will be made by each of you in the conflict. Your decision will affect how the balance plays out. Be aware, my young friends," Nai-Jin declared.

"He will strike at Yamanouchi directly!" Yori realized. "We must alert Sensei."

"We'll be on our way shortly," Miranda assured her friend while seeing the mists forming again.

From the portal, Deirdre joined them. "Good! Everyone's here." Seeing Nai-Jin, she presumed, "She told you then?"

"She did," Xena indicated. "Tomorrow at sunrise."

"We had divined the same thing. I am sending you straight back there. Jasmine, get your carpet ready. I'll open a spot for you to fly through." The priestess produced a bag. "Yori, Miri, this is something for your weapons. It's a more concentrated dose of what Papa hit Yodoshi with."

"Papa? You're _Dubois-Sama_'s daughter?" Yori queried in surprise.

"Yeah that's me. It's a long story. We can talk about it when this is over," Deirdre indicated.

"Give me a minute," Xena advised as the others got on Carpet. She walked over to Gabrielle. "Looks like this is it."

"I still wish the Amazons and I were going to be there with you," Gabrielle told her frankly.

"Yeah. I know. It's better this way. Have a fresh parchment ready," the warrior advised.

"I'll be expecting that story!" Gabrielle hugged her soul mate and Amazon sister. "Take care of yourself and them, Xena!"

"Count on it," Xena affirmed while taking her place on Carpet with the others.

Jasmine levitated them all off of the ground and zipped through the portal, clearing the mists and zipping them back through the granite labyrinth toward the school.

On the other side, Deirdre closed that portal. "If anyone knows Yodoshi, Gabrielle, it would be Miri and Xena. Have faith in both of our deities.

"I do. I just worry," Gabrielle revealed.

"As do we all," Deirdre concurred while opening another portal back to Althanor and disappearing into it.

_Come back to me, Xena! _Gabrielle wiped her brow and collected herself. The council had other business to be taken care of. She would deal with that and hope for good news when everything else had been said and done. Having decided that, she walked back up the dirt path toward the village.


	8. Last Stand

Chapter 11 [Early the next morning

[Mount Takaushama

Tiring of his sick bed (and the nurse maiding), Arighatto pulled himself to his feet, determining to do something about his condition as well as the other issues. He still felt the effects of the Image's attack from before. However, it was time to avenge the previous indignities and betrayals…starting with Miranda and the traitorous sensei who turned her against him.

"_¿Estas loco?" _Guisanto asked pointedly, not believing he was out of bed.

"Are they in position?" he retorted, meaning her ninjas.

"They will deal with any problems. What is on that mountain anyhow?" she demanded.

"Rejuvenation, Conchita. The waters there will restore my full strength," he informed her pointedly while checking his sword. "Then revenge."

"Do not underestimate those brats. Lure them here and we shall deal with them," she argued.

He replied matter of factly, "I never underestimate _anyone!_" He disappeared in a flash of dark light.

"_Madre de Dios!" _she exclaimed, wanting relief from the situation at large.

[Fountain of Strength, Mt. Fuji—Dawn

As Arighatto appeared in front of the fountain, he witnessed the fighting going on around himself between the Black Hand and their student counterparts. "I need a few seconds only." He walked over to the spot that he remembered. Above him, he saw the basin from which the water would flow. Directly in front of himself, the golden "keyhole" shone in the early morning sunshine.

Drawing his kitana, he stuck it in the slot and turned, starting the flow of water into the basin.

Within ten seconds, the flow became more of a giant waterfall than anything else. Cupping his hands, he took several mouthfuls of the enchanted water.

Then he began to glow. His wounds healed miraculously.

"FOOLS!" he growled while changing into his demon persona. He opened his mouth.

For the first time in a decade, the suction began again.

The Yamanuchi ninja flew backward, disappearing into his mouth.

Yodoshi laughed, feeling his full power returned. He held up his kitana in challenge and bellowed, "XENA!"

[Yamanuchi

Even as Yodoshi finished off his affairs, Sensei stood in the courtyard with Xena, Jasmine, Yori, Ron and Miranda.

"Sensei!" Miranda exclaimed, feeling the dark echoes coming up from Fuji.

"_Hai. _It is worse than I thought," he noted in agreement. "He has claimed the first blood from us."

"The others on the mountain?" Yori asked although already suspecting the answer.

"They have fallen and are lost. The demon has regained the ability to devour souls. We must honor their sacrifice now," the teacher informed them while considering the two Amazons standing to his right. "Xena, you know what we have to do."

"Yeah," she retorted bluntly. "Get ready, all of you. We're in for a fight." She felt the vibes. "I need the sacred kitana."

He produced an old key from his robe's pocket and walked slowly toward the statue of the school's founder. "He knew this day would come." He removed the nameplate to show a narrow wooden panel behind it. Using the key, he opened the compartment, revealing the sacred kitana. "It is for you now, Xena, as it was in the past."

"Thanks," she agreed. "Even if I can't kill the bastard, I can hurt him." She swiped with the blade a few times to refamiliarize herself with it.

"The rest of us have our weapons as well," Miranda added while drawing her own star blade.

"As say I," Jasmine concurred, touching her own scimitar to her companion's.

"And my fans," Yori noted. "Let us hope that Deirdre's mixture works." As she put her treated weapons into the pile, she asked, "_Ron San?_"

Ron gulped but made himself stand firm. "And I'm with you too." He put the Lotus Blade on top of the others.

"I'll top it off. Kids, keep your focus! Got it?" she hissed. Feeling the breeze kick up, she turned to Jasmine. "Get your carpet! NOW!"

"Carpet's coming," Jasmine agreed after sending out the telepathic command. Within seconds, she waved to it, urging it into position. She stepped onto it before floating about twenty feet off of the ground. As the dark storm clouds gathered and lightning flared, she drew her scimitar and asked, "What is this?"

"His calling card," Miranda retorted bluntly while bringing her star blade to bear.

"He's _here?" _Ron asked feeling anxious in spite of himself.

"_Hai._ Just as Nai-Jin predicted,_" _Yori agreed while holding her fans at the ready.

Xena narrowed her eyes in anticipation. Already, the wind was whipping their hair about as well as the leaves on the tree. "Come out, Yodoshi, you bastard!"

Then the front gates blew in.

A twister whirled over the cobbles before settling into place and reforming into the demonic samurai.

"Children? Is this all you can send against me, Old Man?" Yodoshi challenged.

"Now I'm mad," Xena countered while swinging the sacred kitana in front of herself. "Spread out! Don't make yourselves easy targets!"

The sextet surrounded the invader, flanking him on all sides.

Sensei rose into the air and enveloped himself in a giant coronal discharge. "You are not welcome here!" He shot a mystic bolt of lightning that hit Yodoshi square but did little more than push him back a few steps.

"The fountain makes me stronger!" Yodoshi bragged while blowing a freezing burst at the old man.

"You will have to do more than that, Monster!" Sensei countered, letting loose with another burst.

This one knocked Yodoshi against the wall, cracking the ancient granite upon impact. "Better! But not good enough!" He blew again; this time—finding the target.

The old man froze in the gale and fell to the ground; the icy prison paralyzing him.

"SENSEI!" Yori screamed.

"Strike the head and the others will scatter. You next, Xena," the demon samurai gloated while drawing his kitana.

She whipped her chakram at him, just missing.

He laughed at her apparent miss….before the weapon drew blood on its return trip, gashing his sword arm deeply.

"Strike the arm and the big man can't even hold his own sword!" Xena retorted, ridiculing his early statement while catching the weapon. "BRING IT ON!"

He glowered at her. "Gladly, you _gaijin _whore!" He turned the injured arm into the fiery whip and took aim on Yori with lightning speed.

While she managed to duck most of it, the lash struck her in the leg, gashing it in the process.

"HA! Another down!" he crowed before going back in with the lash to finish off the Japanese ninja.

"NO!" Ron protested, jumping into the whip's path.

"Ron, stop!" Miranda exclaimed incredulously at her classmate's apparent death wish.

At the last minute, however, the young man had remembered his training for he held the Lotus Blade up and commanded, "Shield!"

At that cue, the sword shifted shape into a fireproof shield, deflecting the fire away from both him and Yori.

"Damn! THAT OLD THING! IT WAS DESTROYED!" Yodoshi growled while whipping the two teens over and over.

However the lash kept finding the magic shield which Ron held in its path. While he ached from each impact, he knew if he gave in, both he and his friend would die at this creature's hands.

"It was found," Miranda pointed out while stepping into the middle of the courtyard and drawing the star blade. Her eyes bore into his, letting him see the anger and determination there. "You will take no more from me, _Demon!_" She raised her hand and fired a telekinetic burst at him, knocking him out the busted doors.

"He's….gone," Ron huffed in exhaustion.

"For the moment," Xena advised while holding her hand up.

"Jas, the puddle. See it?" Miranda pointed out. "Before he comes back!"

She swooped in on Carpet. Touching the water, she changed it to oil. "Are you sure about this, Miri?"

"Oh yeah. Time to finish this!" Miranda noted. "Be my back?"

"Always," Jasmine agreed. "If you don't finish him, I will. Allah as my witness." With that, she and Carpet soared back into the sky. No sooner had she arrived then she yelled, "Here he comes!"

"Again?" Ron winced.

"Again. Ron, head up," Miranda advised as the thing that tore her life apart flew toward her in a fiery streak. "What I wouldn't give to have either Sam, Pete or Sebastian here right now." She whirled the star blade in her hand and waited….and waited for the right second.

Just before the fire impacted her spot, she jumped, back flipping into the tree much as she'd seen her uncle do with the mists a few days earlier. Then she jumped back down to face Yodoshi who'd reformed into his base self. "Missed."

"I would have made you more powerful than any mere samurai, you ungrateful bitch!" the demon growled while charging her.

"The price was too high." She crossed kitanas with him, matching his intensity with her own. She felt her head going numb.

"The darkness stirs within you, Little One. As I knew it would!" the former father figure crowed.

"Yeah it's a part of me. Deal with it! I have!" she countered, pushing him back toward the oil puddle.

He swiped wildly with his weapon; the metal forming a silvery streak in the morning sun.

She ducked under his attempt before lashing out with her own blade.

Her weapon found his legs, rocking his equilibrium. Just before he reached the oil, he managed to right himself. "A trick? I thought you were above such things!"

She sniggered. "Fight fire with fire." Her own eyes glowed yellow at him. "You wanted the darkness. Now deal with it!" She threw another blast pancaking him against the wall again.

He got up and flew at her; his hand raising his kitana to deal a death blow.

Once again, she ducked the crazed assault with cold precision.

But this time, the star blade thrust upward, cutting through armor and piercing the demon's chest.

"ARRGH!" Yodoshi screamed while skidding to a halt across the stones.

"What's the matter? Is the big bad _demon_ having _problems _with mere _children_?" Miranda taunted darkly while stalking over to him.

He lashed out with the fiery whip, managing one last attempt.

While still deadly, the injuries slowed the lash down, letting his opponent evade it.

Again, the star blade whistled through the early morning air.

Again, it tasted demon flesh, finding the wound from Xena's chakram and finishing the job on the sword arm.

Seeing the arm lying dead on the ground and feeling the blood still seeping from the chest wound, Yodoshi screamed.

"Pain ain't so great now, _is it?_" Miranda hissed while knocking him to his knees. "Listen, Butcher, before I send you off. You hurt no more of my loved ones—not my friends, classmates or family. I'd be tempted to let you suffer but I know you'll find some way to come back again. This ends. I avenge them NOW!" She shoved him before raising the blade.

Once more, the blade sang out but stopped in mid air.

"No. I won't. I'm not you, Monster," Miranda growled.

He laughed, coughing blood. "Even now, you're too soft." He whipped her leg with the other arm-lash.

She growled while seeing the burn and feeling the pain. But she rode it much as she knew the Child did. "FINE!"

One last time, the blade sang through the air, continuing its tune all the way to the end. It met the demon's neck, cutting through it with one swift stroke.

As that happened, the ice disappeared from around Sensei. "What?" 

From Yodoshi's neck wound, thirty glowing points emerged. Some of them escaped into the morning sky.

Twenty-two of them bobbed around the courtyard before coming into a perfect line in front of their aged teacher.

"Your sacrifice was not in vain, my Children," Sensei acknowledged while climbing to his feet and bowing to them. "Nor will you ever be forgotten by me…or our future." He turned to the quintet at his side.

"Go in peace and with honor, my friends," Miranda advised while bowing to her deceased friends. "_Domo arigato." _

Needing no other bidding, the ninjas' spirits blissfully flew skyward, seeking their reward.

Having done everything that needed to be done, Miranda collapsed to her knees and dropped her sword. She stared down at the demonic corpse and her tears flowed forth.

Jasmine swooped down, letting Carpet land next to her. "Miri?"

"Jas, hold me please?" she sobbed.

Without responding, her partner grabbed onto her fiercely, letting the other cry and wail. "Let it out, Miri. It's over. It's over at last."

"I felt it though. Just like Uncle Dave, I felt it!" she murmured.

"Yodoshi's stain has scarred you. You are still you however," Jasmine pointed out before sealing her lips over hers in a heartfelt kiss.

"You…don't think I'm a monster?" she asked fearfully.

"You restrained your own darkness. You didn't kill in cold blood. And the only monster I see lies dead at our feet," the Amazon explained. "I see a hero, Miri."

"I could not agree more," Sensei concurred as he made his way over to her. "You did us proud, _Miri Chan. _You did yourself proud." He looked at the others. "As did you all."

Despite her own pain, she turned to Ron who was helping Yori toward the infirmary. "Hey! Just a minute, Ron!"

"Sorry, got to get her inside to deal with the leg," he apologized.

"Allow…her to say this," Yori directed.

"You did great. No fear." She nodded in admiration. "You're nobody's second fiddle, Ron Stoppable, got it?"

"Yeah. You too," he agreed while realizing the meaning behind her words. Then remembering what he had been doing. "Can we talk later? I…uh…."

"Go on. We'll talk later," Miranda sighed. "Sorry, you didn't get more in the fight, guys."

"You did just right," Xena assured her. "Your uncle's going to be really proud of you."

"I know. I just hope somewhere Mama and Daddy are resting in peace knowing he's gone. After all of the pain he's caused us. Oh, God, _why?" _Miranda continued before breaking down again.

"We are all here for you now," Sensei comforted her. "There is no shame in shedding tears, _Miri Chan._" He held her while rocking the other as he had when she'd first come to the school during the terrible summer following her kidnapping.

"We need to deal with the body," Jasmine noted to Xena.

"Leave that to the priestesses. They'll make sure that Yodoshi never hurts anyone again," the Warrior Princess insisted. "I'd better check on Ronald and Yori. Stay here."

"As always, I am by Miri's side," Jasmine agreed. After her fellow Amazon left, she watched over the teacher and student, protecting them against any and all comers that would show up.


	9. Wrap Up

Conclusion

[An hour later—Althanor

Gabrielle, Eve and Nai-Jin sat just in back of Cybelle as the latter watched her charges retrieve Yodoshi's body and head before disappearing back into the mists followed closely by Xena.

"It's over," the high priestess declared. "Thank the goddess they are all still alive."

"But Miranda paid a terrible price," Eve pointed out.

"As they all had to," Nai-Jin countered. "Remember, Princess, what I told them. Their decisions affected the balance. They fought the right way. They won the day. Sadly however, there is a price for such things."

"Innocence lost," Cybelle concurred, recalling the terrible days after the aborted 'exorcism' in Rowenshire. "Follow me." She led the three Amazons out of the chamber and across the village to its central square. There they found Deirdre, her two priestess sisters and Xena waiting for them.

"Xena!" Gabrielle exclaimed as she and Eve rushed up to embrace her.

"Hey, you two. I told you I'd be back," she countered, soothing the moment even though she enjoyed holding them as much as they did her. "And I brought ya a present."

"No offense, Mother, but a present like that I can do without," Eve declined while eyeing the beheaded corpse with the face set on its chest.

"Hopefully this will be the last time you'll ever have to see this one," Deirdre noted. "Especially after what he'd done to Miri, Papa and Xena, I'd just as soon be done with him."

"And you will be, Dear," Cybelle assured her while sprinkling the herbs around the corpse. "Eve, would you mind assisting as you did with Alti?"

"I would be delighted," the Messenger agreed while taking her place.

"Now, Xena," Cybelle agreed.

Xena, after getting a nod from Gabrielle, set the torch silently to the bier and watched it catch. Unlike other funerals, she sang no burial chant for this cursed soul. Instead, she thought of what Miranda had swore during the fight….and her mind went back to Akemi and her words before administering the Pinch so long before. A single tear flowed down her cheek.

As the flame touched the body and seared it, a dark spirit jumped forth, flying skyward.

"Now!" Cybelle commanded.

In unison, Deirdre and Eve chanted their respective religions' wards, calling on their deities to contain the darkness before it could reincarnate again.

Yodoshi's spirit screamed and exploded in a dark poof. The residue quickly faded from the night sky.

"And so it ends. Thanks be to Eli," Eve proclaimed.

"And the goddess," Deirdre chimed in. She looked to Xena. "How's Miri doing?"

"She's hurting. Jasmine's with her fortunately," Xena reported. "Your family's darkness surfaced in her during the fight, Deirdre. We have to hang in there with her."

"We can love her," Cybelle insisted. "Now that the monster is gone, we can help her so that she doesn't become torn like Dave."

"Let's hope," Deirdre wished before glancing at the sky. She knew almost as well as anyone how deep her father's pain went. She had no wish for her cousin to feel the same way.

[Yamanuchi—three hours later

Ron limped down the hall while dealing with a slightly sprained ankle. While it bothered him especially when he pushed down on the stones, he would gladly deal with it for the reason it was there.

Sensei and the others had assured him that he would be all right in a few days.

Still he had a more urgent errand in mind. Reaching the infirmary, he knocked on a certain door.

"Enter," Yori advised.

"Hey!" he cheered while limping into the room. "I thought you might like some company."

"You did, did you?" she asked almost saucily.

"Yeah I did," he reiterated before they kissed. "How's the leg?"

"Only second degree burns. I was lucky. Sensei says there will be scars but…." She looked at him before quipping mischievously, "I hear American guys dig chicks with scars."

He laughed at the paraphrase. "Yeah we do."

"You see, _Ron San_, you do have a warrior's heart. And you saved mine. Again," she informed him.

"Yeah. After you saved mine. Again. I might have to do it again some time," he teased her.

"If I let you," she retorted with a bit of humor.

Then they heard the BEEP-O-BEEP-BEEP!

"Must be Wade wanting the sitch," he presumed while tuning the Ronnunicator in. "Kim?"

"Ron, are you and Yori okay?" she asked, feeling more than a bit worried.

"No big, Kim. Just another day at the school. Drills, duty and all that," he replied, trying to reassure her.

"Do not listen to him, Kim Possible," Yori advised while giving him a good natured slap in the head. "We had quite the trial this morning. I burned my leg in the process."

"So I saw." Kim squirmed. "Sorry, guys, I had Wade highjack a satellite feed. I had to know what was going on." She smiled. "You all were SPANKING!"

"Thanks, KP. We are." He sat down next to Yori. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…it's weird not having you around but I'll sludge through the rest of the semester here in Oregon. Then I'm transferring to the desert," Kim informed them.

"That will be splendid," Yori agreed. "For Sensei is sending _Ron San _and me there too. We will see each other again come fall."

"You don't mind, Ron?" Kim asked, feeling almost as if she were walking on eggshells.

"Nah. Hey, KP, you're always going to be one of my best friends. I know you're going to meet someone really cool. Meantime, sorry things didn't work out between us but well….you know," Ron affirmed. "And this time, I hope we get a History class I don't find boring!"

"You won't if Professor Dubois' teaching it. Trust me on that one. Ron, just so you know, I'm proud of you. You really kicked ass today. I'm glad you're happy. Beep me once in a while. Okay?"

"You betcha. Say hi to Monique and the others," he concluded before signing off. "Sorry."

"Do not apologize for having good friends, _Ron San. _Now where were we?" she pointed out.

"Oh yeah," he agreed while kissing her again. Then he sat back and simply gazed into her eyes again.

She contented herself to do the same.

THE END (for now)


End file.
